The Host
by azura grandchester potter
Summary: Karen Klaise se niega a desaparecer. Candy, el alma invasora que habita el cuerpo de Karen, se enfrenta al reto de vivir dentro de un humano: las emociones abrumadoras, los recuerdos demasiado intensos, pero hay una sola dificultad que Candy no consigue vencer: la anterior propietaria de su cuerpo lucha por retener la posesión de su mente. Adaptación.
1. Prólogo

_**Acabo de leer la novela de The Host y me encantó. Por esa razón subo esto, espero honestamente y disfruten de la historia tanto como yo. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, los personajes son de Candy Candy ^^ Y tengan esto en claro: Ian es sexy. Por tanto, el chico que lo interpreta también lo es. Ambos son míos. Ok no, xD.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Inserción**

El sanador se llamaba Fords Deep Waters.

Como era un alma, por naturaleza era todo lo bueno que se puede ser: compasivo, paciente, honrado, virtuoso, y estaba lleno de amor. La  
ansiedad era una emoción desconocida para él.

La irritación le era aún más extraña. Sin embargo, Fords Deep Waters vivía dentro de un cuerpo humano, y por ello le resultaba inevitable  
irritarse en ocasiones.

Los susurros de los estudiantes del sanador zumbaban en la esquina más lejana de la sala de operaciones, así que apretó los labios hasta  
formar con ellos una fina línea. La expresión parecía fuera de lugar en una boca que sin duda era mucho más proclive a la sonrisa. George, su asistente personal, observó su mueca y le palmeó el hombro.

-Simplemente están mostrando curiosidad, Fords -comentó en voz baja.

-Una inserción no es un procedimiento interesante ni supone desafío alguno. Cualquier alma de la calle podría llevarla a cabo en caso de emergencia. -Fords se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había empleado un tono de voz crispado, lo que no era habitual en él-. - Por mucho que miren, no van a aprender nada en el día de hoy.

-Nunca habían visto un ser humano adulto antes -repuso George.

Fords alzó la ceja.

-¿Están ciegos cuando se miran los unos a los otros? ¿Es que no tienen espejos?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a un hombre salvaje, a uno desprovisto de alma, a uno de los insurgentes.

El sanador miró el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica que yacía boca abajo en la mesa de operaciones. La pena le inundó el corazón mientras  
recordaba el estado en el que se encontraba ese pobre cuerpo destrozado cuando los buscadores la habían traído al Servicio de Sanación. ¡Qué dolor tendría que haber sufrido!

Claro que ahora ya estaba bien, completamente curada. Él ya se había ocupado de eso.

-Su aspecto es igual al nuestro -le susurró Fords a George-. Todos nosotros tenemos rostros humanos, y también será una de nosotros cuando se despierte.

-Les parece emocionante, eso es todo.

-El alma que vamos a implantar hoy merece demasiado respeto como para tener a toda esa gente mirando embobada de ese modo el cuerpo  
de su anfitriona. Ya va a tener mucho a lo que enfrentarse durante la aclimatación. No es buena idea hacerla pasar por esto.

Con «esto» no se refería a su exposición a la curiosidad de los estudiantes. Fords sintió que el tono de su voz se había endurecido de nuevo.

George volvió a palmearle la espalda.

-Todo saldrá bien. La buscadora necesita información y...

Al oír la palabra «buscadora», Fords lanzó una mirada a George que sólo podía describirse como hostil. Éste pestañeó sorprendido.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Fords con rapidez-. No quería reaccionar de manera tan negativa. Es simplemente que temo por esta alma.

Dirigió los ojos al criotanque situado junto a la mesa. La luz era constante, de un rojo mate, lo que indicaba que estaba ocupado y que tenía  
activado el modo de hibernación.

-El alma en cuestión ha sido especialmente escogida para este objetivo -dijo George con voz tranquilizadora-. Se trata de un ser excepcional entre los de nuestra especie, más valiente que la mayoría. Sus vidas hablan por sí mismas. Creo que se habría ofrecido voluntaria si hubiera sido posible preguntarle.

-¿Quién de nosotros no se habría presentado voluntario si se le pidiera hacer algo por el bien de todos? Pero ¿es realmente ése el caso? ¿Así se sirve de verdad al bien común? La cuestión no es su buena disposición, sino si es correcto pedirle a un alma que soporte eso. Los estudiantes de Sanación estaban discutiendo también sobre el alma hibernada. Fords podía escuchar con claridad los murmullos; las voces  
subieron de volumen a causa del entusiasmo.

-Ha vivido en seis planetas.

-Yo había oído que en siete.

-Escuché también que no había vivido dos ciclos vitales en la misma especie anfitriona.

-¿Es eso posible?

-Ha estado en casi todas partes. En una flor, un oso, una araña ...

-En un alga, un murciélago ...

-¡Incluso en un dragón!

-No me lo puedo creer ... ¿ En siete planetas?

-Al menos siete. Comenzó en el Origen.

-¿ De verdad? ¿ En el Origen?

-¡Calma, por favor! -exclamó Fords-. Si no son capaces de observar con profesionalidad y en silencio, tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

Avergonzados, los seis estudiantes se quedaron callados y se separaron unos de otros.

-Continuemos con esto, George.

Todo estaba ya preparado. Habían depositado las medicinas apropiadas aliado de la chica humana, cuya larga melena pelirroja se hallaba  
recogida bajo un gorro quirúrgico, lo que dejaba al descubierto un esbelto cuello. Profundamente sedada, respiraba lentamente. Su piel tostada por el sol apenas mostraba restos del. .. accidente.

-Por favor, George, comienza la secuencia de descongelación.

El asistente de pelo gris estaba ya delante del criotanque con la mano posada sobre los mandos. Retiró el seguro y giró la rueda del interruptor hacia abajo. La luz roja que había en la parte superior del pequeño cilindro gris comenzó a titilar, emitiendo destellos con más rapidez conforme pasaban los segundos y cambiando de color.

Fords se concentró en el cuerpo inconsciente. Practicó una incisión con el escalpelo a través de la piel hasta la base del cráneo con movimientos controlados y precisos; después, pulverizó la zona con la medicación que frenaba el flujo excesivo de sangre antes de ampliar la herida. Hurgó con  
delicadeza bajo los músculos del cuello procurando no dañarlos y expuso a la vista los huesos pálidos de la parte superior de la columna vertebral.

-El alma está preparada, Fords -informó George.

-Yo también. Tráela.

Fords percibió a su lado la presencia de George y supo sin necesidad de mirar que su asistente estaría preparado, con la mano extendida y esperando; llevaban trabajando juntos muchos años ya. El sanador mantuvo la herida abierta.

-Enviémosla a casa -susurró.

La mano del ayudante apareció ante su vista con el resplandor plateado de un alma en pleno despertar en su palma ahuecada. Fords jamás había contemplado un alma expuesta sin sentirse conmovido por su belleza. El alma relumbró bajo las luces intensas de la sala de operaciones  
con un fulgor más intenso que el brillante escalpelo que sostenía en la mano. Se retorcía y ondulaba como un lazo viviente, estirándose, feliz de verse libre  
del criotanque. Llevaba unas mil adherencias finas, plumosas, que fluctuaban con suavidad, como si fueran pálidos cabellos plateados. Aunque todas las almas le resultaban encantadoras, a Fords Deep Waters ésta le pareció especialmente grácil.

No fue el único en experimentar esa reacción: percibió el suave suspiro de George y escuchó los murmullos de admiración de los estudiantes. Con suma delicadeza, George colocó la pequeña y relumbrante criatura dentro de la abertura que Fords había practicado en el cuello humano. El alma se deslizó con suavidad dentro del lugar que le había procurado y se entrelazó con aquella anatomía extraña. Fords admiró la habilidad con la que tomó posesión de su nuevo hogar. Algunas de sus adherencias se enroscaron con fuerza en el sitio correcto, alrededor de los centros nerviosos, mientras que otras se estiraban y profundizaban hasta donde ya no podía verlas, por debajo y hacia el interior del cerebro, donde se encuentran los nervios ópticos y los canales auditivos. Era muy rápida, y sus movimientos muy seguros. Pronto sólo quedó a la vista un trozo de su cuerpo reluciente.

-Buen trabajo -le susurró, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírle. La chica humana era la única que tenía oídos y aún dormía profundamente.  
Terminar el trabajo era ya cuestión de rutina. Limpió y cerró la herida aplicando el ungüento que sellaría la incisión y cubriría el alma;  
después esparció el polvo que facilitaba la cicatrización sobre la línea que había quedado en el cuello.

-Perfecto, como siempre -comentó su asistente, el cual, por alguna razón incomprensible para Fords, nunca había querido cambiarse el nombre  
de su anfitrión humano, George. Fords suspiró.

-Lamento el trabajo hecho en el día de hoy.

-Sólo cumples tu deber de sanador.

-Pero ésta es la única ocasión en que la sanación se convierte en realidad en un daño.

George comenzó a limpiar el área de trabajo. No parecía tener una respuesta apropiada. Fords estaba cumpliendo con su vocación, y eso era suficiente para él. Pero no para Fords Deep Waters, que era sanador hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Observó con ansiedad el cuerpo de la hembra humana, sereno en su profundo sueño: sabía que esa paz se vería alterada en cuanto despertara. El alma inocente que había insertado en ese cuerpo tendría que  
soportar todo el horror del final de la joven.

Mientras se inclinaba sobre la humana y le susurraba al oído, Fords deseó fervientemente que el alma que habitaba dentro pudiera escucharle.

-Buena suerte, pequeña viajera, buena suerte. ¡Cuánto desearía que esto fuera innecesario!


	2. Recuerdos

_**Muchas gracias a los que añadieron la historia a favoritos, a Mazy por comentar y a los que me siguen. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Mazy Vampire por haber publicado el primer comentario. ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**1**

**Recuerdos**

Yo sabía que comenzaría con el final y a esos ojos el final iba a parecerles algo similar a la muerte. Estaba avisada. No esos ojos: mis ojos. Míos. Porque ahora eso era yo. Usaba un lenguaje extraño, pero con significado. Tartamudeante, estridente, oscuro y lineal. Anquilosado hasta lo indecible en comparación con los muchos otros que antes había empleado, aunque con suficientes recursos para comunicar fluidez y expresividad; en cierto sentido era hermoso. Y ahora era mi idioma. Mi idioma materno.

Me alojé con seguridad en el centro de pensamiento de este cuerpo gracias al instinto certero que caracteriza a los de mi especie;luego me inserté de forma inexorable en cada una de sus inspiraciones e instintos hasta que dejamos de ser entidades nítidamente separadas. Ahora era yo.

No el cuerpo, sino mi cuerpo.

Percibí la lenta desaparición de los sedantes y que recuperaba la lucidez. Me preparé para el asalto de su primer recuerdo, que en realidad sería la evocación de los últimos momentos que su cuerpo había experimentado, la memoria de su fin. Estaba bien preparada, porque me habían contado con todo detalle lo que iba a ocurrir ahora. Estas emociones humanas serían más fuertes, más vivas que los sentimientos de cualquier otra especie en la que hubiera habitado antes.

El recuerdo llegó. Tal y como se me había avisado, no era algo para lo que fuera fácil estar preparada.

Me quemó con su color estridente y su sonido atronador. Sentí frío en la piel, mientras el dolor se me aferraba a los miembros, quemándome. Percibía un sabor metálico intenso en su boca. Además había también un nuevo sentido, el quinto, el que nunca había experimentado antes. Éste percibía las partículas del aire y las transformaba en extraños mensajes, a veces placenteros y en otros casos avisos para su cerebro: el olor. Me distraían, confundiéndome, pero no a su memoria. Porque sus recuerdos no tenían tiempo para estas novedades del olfato, dominados como estaban por el miedo. El miedo la había encerrado en un círculo vicioso, incitando a los miembros, torpes, patosos, hacia delante, pero a la vez dificultándole los movimientos. No podía hacer nada más que huir, correr.

**-ooo-**

Me he equivocado.

**-ooo-**

Aquel recuerdo ajeno era tan fuerte, claro y atemorizadar que se deslizó a través de mi auto control y superó la distancia que supone saber que era simplemente un recuerdo y, además, no era mío. Me arrastró al infierno que había constituido el último minuto de su vida, porque yo era ella y ambas huíamos.

**-ooo-**

Estaba tan oscuro que no distinguía nada, ni siquiera el suelo. No me veía las manos, extendidas delante de mí. Corría a ciegas mientras intentaba escuchar el ruido de la persecución, que podía sentir a mis espaldas a pesar de lo alto que me sonaba el pulso de los latidos del corazón en los oídos.

Hacía frío. No importaba ahora, pero dolía. Tenía mucho frío.

**-ooo-**

Por su nariz entraba un olor desagradable, malo, hediondo. Esa repulsión me liberó del recuerdo durante un segundo, pero sólo fue durante  
un segundo, y enseguida el recuerdo me arrastró de nuevo y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de terror.

**-ooo-**

Estoy perdida, estamos perdidos. Se terminó. Ahora mismo se encuentran detrás de mí, los oigo muy cerca. ¡Se escuchan muchos pasos! Estoy sola. Me he equivocado.

Los buscadores están gritando. El sonido de sus voces me revuelve el estómago hasta el punto de que me vaya marear.

-Todo va bien, todo va bien -me miente uno en un intento por calmarme y lograr que aminore el paso. Su voz suena alterada por el esfuerzo que hace al respirar.

-¡Ten cuidado! -grita otro, avisándola.

-¡No te hagas daño! -suplica un tercero con voz profunda y preocupada por mí. ¡Preocupada por mí!

**-ooo-**

El calor recorrió mis venas y un odio violento casi me ahoga. Nunca había sentido una emoción similar en todas mis vidas. De nuevo la repugnancia me sacó del recuerdo un segundo más. Un lamento agudo, estridente, me atravesó los oídos y retumbó en mi mente. El sonido chirrió a través de todas mis vías respiratorias y sentí un ligero dolor en la garganta.

«Un grito -me explicó mi cuerpo-. Eres tú la que grita».

Me quedé helada por la sorpresa y el sonido se quebró de repente. Eso no era un recuerdo. Mi cuerpo ... ¡estaba pensando! ¡Me estaba hablando! Pero en ese momento el recuerdo era más fuerte que mi asombro.

**-ooo-**

-¡Por favor -chillaban-, hay mucho peligro ahí delante!

«¡El peligro está detrás!», respondí a gritos en mi mente, pero ¿a qué se refieren? Hay un débil rayo de luz que no se sabe de dónde viene brillando al final del pasillo.

No es una pared plana ni una puerta cerrada, sino el final sin salida que temía y esperaba. Es un agujero negro. El pozo de un ascensor. Abandonado, vacío y condenado como todo el edificio: un escondrijo en su momento y ahora una tumba.

Una oleada de alivio me recorre mientras me precipito hacia delante. Hay una salida. No hay manera de sobrevivir, pero sí, quizá, una manera de vencer.

**-ooo-**

«¡No, no, no! ».

Este pensamiento era completamente mío; luché por apartarme de ella, pero seguíamos juntas, y saltamos unidas hacia el abismo de la muerte.

**-ooo-**

-¡Por favor! -Ahora los gritos sonaban más desesperados.

Casi sentí deseos de reír cuando supe que había sido lo bastante rápida. Imaginé sus manos intentando sujetarme por la espalda y fallando por centímetros. Suelo ser tan rápida como me hace falta. Ni siquiera me detuve cuando se acabó el suelo. El agujero se alzó para encontrarse conmigo a mitad de camino.

El vacío me engulló, las piernas cedieron, inutilizadas, y mis manos se aferraron al aire y lo arañaron en busca de algo sólido. El frío me golpeó como el azote de un tornado. Escuché el golpe sordo antes de sentirlo ... El viento cesó ... Y después el dolor me rodeó por todas partes hasta que el dolor fue todo.

**-ooo-**

Paradlo.

«No lo suficientemente alto», susurré para mis adentros en medio del dolor.

¿Cuándo acabará el calvario? ¿Cuándo .. .?

**-ooo-**

La oscuridad devoró la agonía, y me sentí débil y agradecida porque el recuerdo había llegado al final más definitivo de todos los posibles. La negrura lo dominó todo y me liberó. Respiré profundamente para tranquilizarme, como era la costumbre de este cuerpo. Mi cuerpo. Pero entonces el color regresó, el recuerdo se reavivó y me envolvió de nuevo.

«¡No!». Me dejé llevar por el pánico, temiendo al frío, al dolor y al propio miedo, pero éste no era el mismo recuerdo. Era un recuerdo dentro del recuerdo, la evocación de uno agonizante, aunque, de algún modo, casi más fuerte que el primero. La oscuridad se lo llevó todo menos esto: un rostro.

Aquel semblante me resultaba tan desconcertante como extraños le habrían parecido a ese nuevo organismo mío la ausencia de facciones y los tentáculos serpentinos de mi último cuerpo anfitrión. Había visto ese tipo de rostro en las imágenes que me habían dado para prepararme para este mundo. Resultaba difícil distinguir unas de otras a juzgar por las escasas variaciones de color y forma, las únicas diferencias perceptibles entre un individuo y otro, ya que en conjunto todos se parecían mucho: narices centradas en la mitad de una esfera, con los ojos arriba y la boca abajo, con las orejas a ambos lados. Una variada colección de sentidos concentrados en un lugar, todos menos el tacto. La piel sobre los huesos, el pelo de la parte superior y dos extrañas líneas peludas encima de los ojos. Algunos tenían más pelo en la parte inferior de la mandíbula, pero ésos eran todos machos. Los colores se encontraban dentro de la escala de los marrones, desde un pálido color crema hasta el más oscuro, casi negro. Aparte de por estos rasgos, ¿cómo podía distinguirse a uno de otro? Sin embargo, terminaría identificando ese rostro entre millones.

Era una cara en forma de rectángulo, muy angulosa, con un contorno de huesos firme debajo de una tez clara, de un blanco marfil. El pelo era apenas unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que la piel, excepto donde algunos mechones del color del lino lo oscurecían, solo cubrían su cabeza unas finas bandas estrechas encima de los ojos. Las pupilas circulares de los blancos globos oculares eran más oscuras que el pelo, pero al igual que éste estaban mechadas de un tono más claro. Se dibujaban unas pequeñas líneas alrededor de los ojos y sus recuerdos me informaron de que esas líneas se debían a los gestos de sonreír y guiñar los ojos bajo la luz del sol.

«Mío», decía aquel pensamiento alienígena que no debería existir. Otra vez me quedé helada, aturdida. No debería haber aquí nadie más que yo. ¡En cambio ese otro ser estaba presente con tanta fuerza y tan consciente de sí mismo! Imposible. ¿Cómo era que estaba aún aquí? ¡Si ésta era yo ahora!

«Mío», insistió ella con el poder y la autoridad que sólo me podían pertenecer a mí fluyendo en su palabra. «Todo es mío».

«¿Y por qué le contesto?», me pregunté mientras las voces interrumpían el hilo de mis pensamientos.


	3. Por casualidad

**_¡Muchísimas gracias por el recibimiento que ha tenido mi fic! Intentaré publicar regularmente y no faltar mucho con esto. Me dedicaré especialmente a esta historia, mientras pueda. Abajo respondo a comentarios ^^._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer._**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Por casualidad**

Las voces sonaban bajas y cercanas y, aunque ahora era consciente de ellas, parecían proceder de una conversación murmurada que había captado ya empezada.

-Me temo que ha sido demasiado para ella -sostuvo alguien cuya voz era suave pero profunda, la voz de un hombre-. Demasiado casi para cualquiera, ¡cuánta violencia! -El tono era de clara repulsión.

-Ha gritado una sola vez -replicó una voz femenina, más alta y aflautada, remarcando la afirmación con un cierto regocijo, como si estuviera ganando una discusión.

-Ya lo sé -admitió el hombre-. Es muy fuerte. Otros habrían sufrido un trauma mucho mayor con menor motivo.

-Estoy segura de que se pondrá bien, como ya le he dicho.

-Tal vez se haya confundido de vocación. -Había un cierto tono incisivo en la voz del hombre. Los bancos de memoria de mi cerebro destinados al lenguaje me informaron de que se trataba de un sarcasmo-. Quizá debería haberse hecho sanadora, como yo.

La mujer emitió un sonido divertido, una risotada.

-Lo dudo. Nosotros, los buscadores, preferimos otro tipo de diagnósticos.

Mi cuerpo conocía esa palabra, esa especie de título, «buscador». Sentí que un escalofrío de miedo me bajaba por la columna, una reacción prestada, puesto que no había duda de que yo no tenía motivos para temer a los buscadores.

-A menudo me pregunto si en su profesión hay alguien infectado, aunque sólo sea un poco, de humanidad -musitó el hombre, cuya voz aún sonaba amarga debido al disgusto-. La violencia forma parte de su opción vital. ¿y si hay algo innato en su temperamento, algo que los lleva a disfrutar con el horror?

Me sentí sorprendida por la acusación, por su tono. Esta conversación era como... una disputa. Algo con lo que mi anfitriona estaba familiarizada, pero que yo no había experimentado jamás.

La mujer se puso a la defensiva:

-No es que escojamos la violencia. Nos enfrentamos a ella cuando no queda más remedio. y pienso que es algo bueno para todos los demás que unos cuantos seamos lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar lo desagradable. Vuestra paz se vería amenazada de no ser por nuestro trabajo.

-Eso era en otros tiempos. Vuestra vocación pronto se quedará obsoleta, o eso creo.

-El error implícito de esa afirmación queda patente en la paciente que tenemos aquí.

-Una chica humana sola y desarmada! Sí, claro, ¡menuda amenaza para nuestra paz!

La mujer comenzó a respirar pesadamente; luego suspiró.

-Pero ¿de dónde procede? ¿Cómo ha aparecido en mitad de Chicago, una ciudad civilizada desde hace tanto tiempo, a cientos de  
kilómetros de cualquier rastro de actividad subversiva? ¿Se movía sola?

Disparó las preguntas una tras otra sin que pareciera esperar respuesta alguna. Daba la impresión de habérselas planteado ya con anterioridad.

-Ése es vuestro problema, no el mío -repuso el hombre-. Mi cometido consiste en ayudar a esta alma a adaptarse a su nueva anfitriona, evitando cualquier trauma o daño innecesario, y usted está aquí interfiriendo en mi trabajo.

Como estaba tomando conciencia lentamente, aclimatándome a este nuevo mundo de sentidos, comprendí algo tarde que yo era el tema de la conversación. Yo era el alma de la que hablaban. Era una nueva connotación de una palabra que había significado muchas otras cosas para mi anfitriona. En cada planeta adquiríamos nombres distintos. Alma. Suponía que era una descripción adecuada para esa fuerza invisible que guía al cuerpo.

-Las respuestas a mis preguntas importan tanto como sus responsabilidades ante esta alma.

-Eso es discutible.

Oí moverse a la mujer y su voz se convirtió repentinamente en un susurro:

-¿Cuándo podrá responder? El efecto de los sedantes debe de estar a punto de desaparecer.

-Cuando esté lista. Déjela descansar, merece poder enfrentarse a la situación cuando se encuentre más cómoda. ¡Imagínese qué impresión debe de ser despertar dentro de una anfitriona rebelde y herida casi de muerte mientras intentaba escapar! ¡Nadie debería soportar un trauma como ése en tiempos de paz! -Su voz se había ido elevando según se volvía más emotiva.

-Ella es fuerte -aseguró la voz de la mujer con firmeza-. Mire cómo se ha desenvuelto con el primer recuerdo, el peor. Sea lo que fuera, ha podido con él.

-¿Y por qué tiene que hacer esto? -masculló el hombre, aunque no parecía esperar respuesta a esa pregunta.

La mujer, sin embargo, contestó:

-Si obtuviéramos las respuestas que necesitamos...

-«Necesitar» es el verbo que usted ha usado. Yo elegiría más bien «querer».

-Entonces, alguien debe abordar lo desagradable -continuó como si él no la hubiera interrumpido-, y por lo que sé de esta en concreto, creo que aceptará el reto cuando haya forma de interrogarla. ¿Cómo la ha llamado?

-Candice* - contestó él con desgana tras una pausa.

-Muy apropiado -repuso ella-, porque, aunque no tengo ninguna estadística oficial, creo que debe de ser una de las pocas, si no la única, que han viajado tan lejos. Sí, Candice le irá bien hasta que escoja un nuevo nombre para sí misma.

Él permaneció en silencio.

-Claro que ella debe asumir el nombre de la anfitriona... No hemos encontrado registros de sus huellas digitales ni del escáner de retina. No puedo decirle su nombre.

-Ella no adoptará ningún nombre corriente -murmuró el hombre.

La respuesta de la mujer fue conciliatoria:

-Cada uno se consuela como quiere. Además, no estamos totalmente seguros de que Candice no sea exactamente un nombre común entre los humanos.

-Nuestra viajera necesitará más consuelo que la mayoría, gracias al estilo peculiar con el que usted ejerce su vocación.

Se oyó el sonido agudo de unos pasos que marcaron un staccato contra el duro suelo. Cuando habló de nuevo, la voz de la mujer parecía venir del lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Usted habría reaccionado de manera bastante poco apropiada los primeros días de esta ocupación -comentó.

-Y quizá usted esté reaccionando de manera poco adecuada para la paz.

La mujer se echó a reír, pero su risa era falsa, porque no se correspondía con una diversión real. Parecía que mi mente se había adaptado bien a interpretar los significados auténticos de los tonos e inflexiones de voz.

-No tiene una percepción clara de lo que supone mi vocación. Paso muchas horas con mapas y archivos, y es principalmente un trabajo de oficina; no es precisamente el trabajo conflictivo y violento que usted cree.

-Hace tres días iba cargada de armas destructivas para conseguir este cuerpo.

-Pues le aseguro que eso es una excepción, no la regla. No olvide que las armas que tanto le disgustan se hubieran vuelto contra los de nuestra especie si no hubiera sido porque nosotros, los buscadores, estábamos alerta. Los humanos nos habrían matado sin pensárselo si hubieran tenido la habilidad suficiente para hacerlo. Quienes han visto sus vidas amenazadas por esa hostilidad nos consideran héroes.

-Habla como si estuviéramos en guerra.

-Así es para los supervivientes de la raza humana.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en mis oídos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a ellas; sentí cómo se me aceleraba la respiración, escuché el sonido de los latidos de mi corazón más alto de lo habitual. Al lado de la cama había una máquina que registraba esas alteraciones con un pitido sordo. El sanador y la buscadora estaban demasiado enfrascados en su enfrentamiento como para percatarse.

-Pero es una guerra que ellos dan por perdida hace ya mucho.

-¿Por cuántos los superamos en número? ¿Una proporción de uno a un millón? Imaginaba que usted lo sabría.

-Estimamos que las probabilidades de éxito se inclinan un poco a nuestro favor -admitió ella con renuencia. El sanador pareció satisfecho de poder reforzar esta parte de su desacuerdo con un dato. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento.

Utilicé ese tiempo para analizar mi situación, que, en líneas generales, era obvia.

Estaba en un Servicio de Sanación recuperándome de una inserción especialmente traumática. Estaba segura de que antes de entregarme el organismo en el que me había alojado éste había sido totalmente curado y que habrían desechado a la anfitriona dañada.

Sopesé las opiniones enfrentadas del sanador y la buscadora. Según la información que había recibido antes de hacer la elección de venir aquí, el sanador tenía razón. Las hostilidades con los escasos grupos humanos sobrevivientes se habían erradicado por completo. El planeta llamado Tierra era tan pacífico y sereno como parecía desde el espacio, de un verde hospitalario, y azul, envuelto en sus inofensivos vapores blancos, y la armonía era ahora universal, al estilo en que las almas solían implantarla.

La disensión verbal entre el sanador y la buscadora era algo fuera de lo común, además de resultar extrañamente agresiva para los parámetros de nuestra especie. Eso hizo que me formulara ciertas preguntas. Podrían ser ciertos los rumores que se habían propagado en forma de ondas a través de los pensamientos de..., de...

Me distraje intentando recordar el nombre de la última especie que me había alojado. Tenía uno, eso sí que lo sabía, pero no podía recordar la palabra ahora que ya no estaba conectada a ese anfitrión. Sabía que utilizábamos un lenguaje mucho más simple, un lenguaje silencioso de puro pensamiento que nos unía a todos en una gran mente. Algo muy conveniente cuando se está plantado para siempre en la oscura tierra húmeda. Pero sí podía describir esa especie con mi nuevo lenguaje humano. Vivíamos en el suelo de un gran océano que cubría la superficie entera de nuestro mundo, un mundo cuyo nombre tampoco conseguía recordar. Cada uno de nosotros tenía cien brazos y en cada brazo mil ojos, de modo que, gracias a nuestras mentes conectadas, nada pasaba desapercibido en aquel vasto océano. Saboreábamos las aguas y, junto con nuestra vista, nos contaba todo lo que necesitábamos saber. También nos alimentábamos de los soles situados muchos kilómetros por encima del agua, y su sabor se transformaba en toda la comida que necesitábamos. Tenía la posibilidad de describirnos, pero no de nombrarnos.

Suspiré apenada por el conocimiento perdido y entonces retorné a mis reflexiones respecto a lo que había escuchado a hurtadillas. Las almas, por regla general, no podían decir nada que no fuera la verdad. Los buscadores, claro, tenían que cumplir los requisitos de su vocación, pero entre las almas jamás había una razón para mentir. Con el lenguaje de pensamiento de mi última especie habría sido aún más difícil mentir, incluso aunque hubiéramos querido. En cambio, inmovilizados como estábamos, nos contábamos unos a otros historias para aliviar el aburrimiento. Contar historias era uno de nuestros talentos más celebrados, porque nos beneficiaba a todos.

Algunas veces los hechos se mezclaban con la ficción de forma tan absoluta que aunque no se dijeran mentiras, era difícil recordar lo que era estrictamente verdadero.

Cuando pensábamos en el nuevo planeta, la Tierra, tan seco, tan variado y lleno de esos ciudadanos tan violentos y destructivos que apenas podíamos imaginarlos, a veces nuestro horror se veía superado por la excitación. Las guerras (¡guerras!, ¡nuestra especie obligada a luchar!) al principio se relataron de forma exacta y después se embellecieron y luego se novelaron. Cuando estas historias entraban en conflicto con la información oficial de la que disponíamos, naturalmente, siempre me fiaba más de las noticias.

Pero ya había habido rumores sobre anfitriones humanos tan fuertes que el alma se veía obligada a abandonarlos. Anfitriones cuyas mentes no podían suprimirse completamente. Almas que asumían la personalidad del cuerpo, más que al contrario. Historias. Rumores absurdos. Locuras. Sin embargo, ésa parecía ser la acusación del sanador...

Descarté tal pensamiento. La explicación más apropiada para su censura podía ser el desagrado que la mayoría de nosotros sentía por la vocación de buscador. ¿Quién escogería voluntariamente una vida de conflicto y persecución? ¿Quién podría sentirse atraído por la tarea de atrapar anfitriones renuentes y capturarlos? ¿Quién tendría el valor de enfrentarse a la violencia de esta especie en particular, a estos humanos hostiles que mataban de forma tan fácil y desconsiderada? Aquí, en este planeta, los buscadores se habían convertido prácticamente en una... milicia -término que mi nuevo cerebro suministró para ese concepto tan poco familiar-. La mayoría de nosotros creía que sólo las almas menos civilizadas, las menos evolucionadas, las inferiores podían convertirse en buscadores. Aun así, los buscadores habían conseguido un nuevo estatus en la Tierra. Nunca antes se había torcido tanto una ocupación, nunca antes se había convertido en una batalla tan fiera y encarnizada. Nunca antes se habían sacrificado las vidas de tantas almas. Los buscadores se alzaban como un escudo resistente y las almas de este mundo tenían que estarles agradecidas por tres motivos: por la seguridad que habían conseguido alcanzar a pesar del caos, por el riesgo que afrontaban de buen grado a diario de sufrir una muerte definitiva y por los nuevos cuerpos que continuaban suministrando. Ahora que el peligro casi había pasado parecía que la gratitud también se desvanecía. Y, en lo que se refería a esta buscadora en concreto, el cambio no había sido precisamente agradable. Era fácil imaginar qué preguntas me haría. Aunque el sanador estaba intentando ganar tiempo para permitir que me acostumbrara a mi nuevo cuerpo, yo sabía que de todas formas haría todo lo posible por ayudar a la buscadora. La quintaesencia de cualquier alma es un concepto correcto de la ciudadanía.

Inspiré profundamente para prepararme. El monitor registró el movimiento. Sabía que me fallaba un poco la respiración, porque, aunque odiaba admitirlo, tenía miedo. Debería explorar los recuerdos llenos de violencia que me habían hecho gritar de horror para conseguir la información que la buscadora necesitaba. Más que eso, temía a la voz que había oído tan alta en mi cabeza. Ahora estaba callada, menos mal. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un recuerdo.

No debería haber tenido miedo. Después de todo ahora me llamaban Candice, y me había ganado el nombre. Con otro profundo suspiro me sumergí en los recuerdos que tanto me asustaban, enfrentándome a ellos en el interior de mi cabeza con los dientes apretados. Podría saltarme el final para no verme superada de nuevo. En un avance rápido de imágenes, corrí otra vez a través de la oscuridad, estremeciéndome, intentando no sentir nada. Todo acabó rápidamente.

Una vez pasada esa barrera, no fue difícil flotar a través de cosas y lugares menos angustiosos, buceando en busca de la información que quería. Vi cómo había llegado ella a esta fría ciudad: había conducido toda la noche un coche robado, elegido a conciencia por su aspecto discreto. Había caminado por las calles de Chicago en la oscuridad, temblando bajo el abrigo. Estaba embarcada en su propia búsqueda. Había otros como ella, o al menos eso creía ella. Uno en particular, un amigo..., no, un familiar. Una hermana..., no, una prima.

El flujo de palabras fue deteniéndose poco a poco, y al principio no entendí el motivo. ¿Se le había olvidado? ¿Lo había perdido debido al trauma de haber estado a punto de cruzar el umbral de la muerte? ¿Quizá me encontraba aún algo torpe por el estado de inconsciencia? Luchaba por pensar con claridad, pero esta sensación me era poco familiar. ¿Aún tenía el cuerpo sedado? Me sentía bastante alerta, pero mi mente trabajaba infructuosamente buscando las respuestas que quería.

Intenté otra vía de abordaje, esperando conseguir respuestas más claras. ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Ella quería encontrar a… Susana... -¡Al fin recuperé el nombre!-, y entonces ellas…

Choqué contra un muro.

Me encontré ante el vacío, la nada. Intenté dar la vuelta a su alrededor, pero no podía percibir los bordes del agujero. Era como si la información se hubiera borrado. O como si su cerebro hubiera sufrido algún tipo de daño. La ira me inundó, ardiente y salvaje. Jadeé por la sorpresa ante una reacción tan inesperada. Había oído hablar de la inestabilidad emocional de los cuerpos humanos, pero esto estaba más allá de mi capacidad de previsión. En ocho vidas completas, jamás había sentido una emoción que me afectara con tanta intensidad.

Sentí el latido de la sangre en mi cuello, golpeando detrás de mis orejas. Las manos se me cerraron hasta formar dos puños. La máquina que había a mi lado informó de la aceleración de mi pulsación cardiaca. Hubo una reacción en la habitación: los golpes secos de los zapatos de la buscadora se aproximaron, y junto a ellos un ruido más sordo, el de unos pies que se arrastraban, seguramente los del sanador.

-Bienvenida a la Tierra, Candice -dijo la voz femenina.

* * *

**_¡Espero y les halla gustado este capítulo! _****_Con los comentarios:_**

**_Laura GrandChester: No exactamente, se supone que intentó suicidarse para evitar que le metieran el alma (arriba se explica que es eso) en el cuerpo, pero al final no funcionó. Le metieron a Candice dentro. Se supone que cuando meten un alma en el cuerpo de esa persona, esta deja de existir, desaparece para siempre y solo queda su cuerpo que es completamente propiedad del alma desde entonces. Host quiere decir "huésped" que es como es llamado el cuerpo cuando el alma lo posee. Espero y haberte aclarado bien ^^_**

**_LizCarter: Sí, poco a poco la historia empieza a tomar rumbo. Y contestando a tu pregunta: Eso se dirá con el tiempo, para que a los que no hayan leído la novela no se les amargue el final. De ese modo queda a sorpresa con quién se quedará Candice al final, pero sí puedo decirte una cosa: que el final es mucho mejor de lo que uno se pueda imaginar :D_**


	4. Resistencia

_**Gracias a todos los que comentaron el cap anterior. Intento publicar con mucha regularidad, al menos, tanto como pueda. Espero y les guste este capítulo. ¡Hasta abajo!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Resistencia**

-No reconocerá el nuevo nombre -murmuró el sanador. Me distrajo una nueva sensación, algo agradable: un cambio en el ambiente cuando la buscadora se acercó a mi lado. Comprendí que se trataba de un olor diferente al de aquella habitación estéril e inodora. Mi nueva mente me dijo: «Es perfume». Floral, exuberante...

-¿Puede oírme? -inquirió la buscadora, interrumpiendo mi análisis.-¿Está consciente?

-Dele su tiempo -le pidió el sanador con una voz más dulce que la que había oído antes.

No abrí los ojos. No quería que me distrajeran. Mi mente me suministraba las palabras que necesitaba y la entonación con la que podía  
transmitir lo que no habría podido decir sin utilizar un montón de palabras.

-¿Me han metido en un anfitrión dañado para obtener la información que necesitan, buscadora?

Percibí un jadeo que expresaba sorpresa e indignación a partes iguales, y algo cálido me rozó la piel, cubriéndome la mano.

-Claro que no, Candice -me contestó el hombre con voz tranquilizadora-. Hasta un buscador se detendría ante una situación de ese tipo.

La buscadora jadeó de nuevo. Más bien siseó, me corrigió mi mente.

-Entonces, ¿por qué esta mente no funciona correctamente?

Se hizo un silencio.

-Las exploraciones son todas correctas -repuso la buscadora. Sus palabras no sonaban tranquilizadoras, sino más bien retadoras. ¿Es que  
pretendía pelearse conmigo?-. Hemos curado el cuerpo por completo...

-De un intento de suicidio que ha estado peligrosamente cerca del éxito. -El tono de mi voz era tenso, incluso airado. No estaba acostumbrada al enfado y realmente era difícil controlarlo. -Todo estaba en perfecto orden...

El sanador la interrumpió.

-¿Qué es lo que echa de menos? -inquirió-. No hay duda de que ha conseguido acceder al lenguaje.

-La memoria. Estaba intentando encontrar lo que la buscadora quería.

Aunque no se oyó ningún sonido, se produjo un cambio: se relajó la atmósfera de la sala, tensa tras mi acusación. Me pregunté cómo podía yo  
saber eso. Tenía la extraña sensación de que de algún modo estaba recibiendo algo más de lo que me ofrecían mis cinco sentidos, y de que había otro sentido más, en los bordes de mi conciencia, otro sentido que no se hallaba del todo bajo mi control. ¿La intuición? Ésa parecía ser la palabra correcta. Como si las criaturas necesitaran más de cinco sentidos. La buscadora se aclaró la garganta, pero fue el sanador quien  
contestó.

-Ah -comentó-. No se ponga nerviosa porque haya algunas pequeñas dificultades con... los recuerdos. Eso, bueno, no es algo frecuente  
exactamente, pero tampoco es sorprendente, teniendo en cuenta...

-No entiendo qué quiere decir.

-Esta anfitriona formaba parte de la resistencia humana. -Había un matiz de excitación en la voz de la buscadora-. Los humanos conscientes de nuestra existencia antes de la inserción son los más difíciles de someter, y ésta aún se resiste.

Hubo otro momento de silencio mientras esperaban mi respuesta. ¿Resistencia? ¿La anfitriona estaba bloqueando el acceso? Volvió a sorprenderme la intensidad de mi ira.

-¿Ha sido correcta la conexión? -mascullé entre dientes.

-Sí -repuso el sanador-. Los ochocientos veintisiete puntos están insertados en su posición óptima.

Esta mente empleaba más facultades mías que cualquier anfitrión que hubiera usado antes, dejándome libres sólo ciento ochenta y un enlaces. Quizá la gran cantidad de sujeciones era el motivo de que las sensaciones fueran tan vívidas.

Decidí abrir los ojos. Sentí la necesidad de volver a comprobar las promesas del sanador y asegurarme de que el resto de mí funcionaba correctamente.

¡Qué brillante y dolorosa resultó la luz! Cerré los ojos de nuevo. La última luz que había visto se filtraba a través de cientos de metros de océano, pero estos ojos habían contemplado cosas más brillantes y podían desenvolverse bien. Los abrí, pero a medias, manteniéndolos entrecerrados, dejando que las pestañas se entrelazaran a través de la abertura.

-¿Quiere que apague las luces?

-No, sanador. Mis ojos se ajustarán.

-Muy bien -contestó él, y comprendí que su aprobación se debía al uso que yo había hecho del posesivo.

Ambos esperamos tranquilamente mientras entreabría lentamente los párpados. Mi mente identificó el lugar como una habitación normal de un establecimiento médico. Un hospital. Los azulejos del techo eran blancos con motas más oscuras. Las luces eran rectangulares y del mismo tamaño que los azulejos, colocadas a intervalos regulares. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color verde claro, un color calmante, aunque también el color de la enfermedad. Una elección poco inteligente, según la opinión que me acababa de formar al respecto.

Mis observadores eran más interesantes que la habitación. La palabra «doctor» sonó en mi mente tan pronto como fijé los ojos en el sanador. Llevaba unas ropas holgadas de color azul verdoso que le dejaban los brazos libres. y unos matojos... Tenía pelo en la cara de un extraño color que mi memoria denominó «rojo». ¡Rojo! Había pasado ya por tres mundos desde la última vez que había visto el color o cualquier otra cosa similar. Incluso este color dorado parecido al jengibre me llenó de nostalgia. Su rostro me pareció humano en términos generales, pero el conocimiento que albergaba en la memoria le aplicó la palabra «amable».

Un bufido de impaciencia hizo que mi atención se volviera hacia la buscadora. Era muy pequeña. Si se hubiera quedado silenciosa me habría costado más tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba allí, al lado del sanador. No me quitaba ojo, y yo la percibía como una presencia oscura en la habitación brillante. Vestía de negro desde la barbilla hasta las muñecas; llevaba un traje conservador con un jersey de seda de cuello cisne debajo. Tenía el pelo gris oscuro, le llegaba hasta la barbilla y se lo sujetaba detrás de las orejas. Su piel era de tono oscuro, más oscura que la del sanador. Los pequeños cambios en las expresiones de los humanos eran tan sutiles que resultaban muy difíciles de interpretar. Sin embargo, mi memoria también tenía un nombre para el aspecto que mostraba ahora el rostro de esta mujer. Las cejas gruesas, inclinadas ligeramente sobre unos ojos un poco saltones, ofrecían un diseño que me era familiar. No tanto ira como algo más intenso: irritación.

-¿Y esto sucede muy a menudo? -inquirí, mirando de nuevo al sanador.

-No muy a menudo -admitió él-. Últimamente tenemos a nuestra disposición muy pocos anfitriones completamente desarrollados. Los  
anfitriones inmaduros son muy maleables, pero usted solicitó empezar como adulta.

-Sí.

-La mayoría pide justo lo contrario. El ciclo vital humano es mucho más corto que a lo que están acostumbrados.

-Estoy bien informada de todo eso, sanador. ¿Se han encontrado antes con este... tipo de resistencia?

-En mi caso sólo una vez.

-Cuénteme los hechos del caso. -Hice una pausa; luego, al comprender la falta de cortesía con que había expresado mi petición, añadí-:  
Por favor.

El sanador suspiró. La buscadora comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos sobre el brazo. Eso era un signo de impaciencia. No tenía ganas de esperar para averiguar lo que quería saber.

-Ocurrió hace ahora unos cuatro años -comenzó el sanador-. El alma implicada había pedido un anfitrión macho adulto. El primero que  
pudimos encontrar fue uno que había vivido en un foco de resistencia humana desde los primeros años de la ocupación. El humano... sabía lo que ocurriría si lo capturábamos.

-Igual que mi anfitriona.

-Mmm, sí. -Se aclaró la garganta-. Sólo era la segunda vida del alma, y procedía del Mundo Ciego.

-¿Mundo Ciego? -pregunté mientras ladeaba la cabeza en un gesto reflexivo.

-Oh, lo siento, seguramente no conocerá nuestros nombres coloquiales. Aunque ese planeta era uno de los suyos, ¿no? -Extrajo un  
instrumento de su bolsillo, un ordenador, y lo consultó con rapidez-. Sí, su séptimo planeta. En el sector octogésimo primero.

-¿Mundo Ciego? -insistí de nuevo, con un tono desaprobador en la voz.

-Sí, bueno, algunos de los que han vivido allí prefieren llamarlo el Mundo Cantante.

Asentí lentamente; ese nombre me gustaba mucho más.

-Y los que no han estado allí nunca lo llaman el Planeta de los Murciélagos -masculló la buscadora.

Miré en su dirección al tiempo que sentía cómo entrecerraba los ojos para rebuscar en mi memoria una imagen nítida del feo roedor volador al  
que se refería.

-Supongo que usted es uno de los que jamás han vivido allí, buscadora -comentó en tono ligero el sanador-. Al principio llamamos a aquella alma Racing Song* lo que era una traducción libre de su nombre en el... Mundo Cantante; pero pronto optó por adoptar el nombre de su anfitrión, John. Aunque fue destinado a una vocación de interpretación musical, dada su procedencia, dijo que se encontraría mucho más cómodo si continuaba en la anterior línea de trabajo de su anfitrión, que era mecánico. El acomodador asignado comprendió que éstos eran síntomas de que había algo preocupante, pero se hallaban dentro de los límites normales. Entonces John comenzó a quejarse de que se quedaba en blanco durante ciertos periodos de tiempo. Me lo volvieron a traer y le hicimos unas pruebas completas para asegurarnos de que no había ningún defecto escondido en el cerebro del anfitrión. Durante las pruebas, varios sanadores notaron claras diferencias tanto en su comportamiento como en su personalidad. Cuando le preguntamos sobre al asunto, se quejó de que no tenía recuerdos de ciertas afirmaciones y acciones. Continuamos observándolo, junto con su acomodador, hasta que descubrimos por casualidad que algunas veces, de forma intermitente, el anfitrión tomaba el control del cuerpo de John.

-¿Que tomaba el control? -Puse los ojos como platos-. ¿Y el alma no se daba cuenta? ¿El anfitrión recuperaba su cuerpo?

-Sí, así es; por desgracia. John no era lo bastante fuerte como para suprimir a su anfitrión.

«No era lo bastante fuerte». ¿Es que ellos me consideraban también débil? ¿Era yo tan débil que no podía forzar a esta mente a contestar a mis preguntas? Desde luego, yo era tan débil como para que sus pensamientos vivos perduraran en mi cabeza, donde no debería haber otra cosa que recuerdos. Siempre había pensado que era fuerte y la idea de ser débil provocó que me estremeciera. Me hizo sentirme culpable.

El sanador continuó:

-Ocurrieron ciertas cosas y se decidió...

-¿Qué cosas?

El sanador bajó la vista sin contestarme.

-¿Qué cosas? -exigí de nuevo-. Creo que tengo cierto derecho a saberlo.

El sanador suspiró.

-Así es. John... atacó físicamente a un sanador mientras no era... él mismo. -Tembló ligeramente-. Dejó a una sanadora inconsciente de un  
puñetazo y después le quitó un escalpelo que llevaba encima. Lo encontramos inconsciente. El anfitrión había intentado cortar el alma y sacarla fuera de su cuerpo.

Tardé un momento hasta que pude volver a hablar. Cuando lo conseguí, mi voz apenas fue más que un susurro:

-¿Qué les ocurrió?

-Afortunadamente, el anfitrión había sido incapaz de estar presente en la consciencia el tiempo suficiente como para infligirse un daño serio. John fue recolocado, esta vez en un anfitrión joven. No hubo forma de reparar el anfitrión defectuoso, así que se decidió que no tenía mucho interés salvarlo. John tiene ahora cinco años humanos y es perfectamente normal.., aparte del hecho de que, curiosamente, ha mantenido el nombre de John. Sus guardianes se están preocupando de que esté muy expuesto a la influencia musical y se está desarrollando bien... -La frase final la había añadido como si eso fuera una noticia excelente, tan buena que compensara todo lo anterior.

-¿Por qué...? -Me aclaré la garganta de modo que mi voz adquiriera seguridad-. ¿Y por qué no se han hecho públicos esos riesgos?

-En realidad -interrumpió la buscadora-, en toda la propaganda de reclutamiento se explica muy claramente que asimilar a los anfitriones humanos adultos que quedan es mucho más difícil que asimilar a un niño. Se recomienda encarecidamente un anfitrión joven.

-El adjetivo «difícil» no es el que yo aplicaría a la historia de John -susurré.

-Sí, bueno, pero lo cierto es que usted prefirió ignorar la recomendación. -Alzó las manos en un gesto universal de paz cuando vio que mi cuerpo se ponía tenso y yo me movía molesta, haciendo que las rígidas sábanas crujieran suavemente-. No es que la culpe. La infancia es  
extraordinariamente tediosa, y, sin duda, usted no es un alma mediocre. Confío plenamente en que esta tarea está dentro de sus capacidades. Es sólo otro anfitrión más. Estoy segura de que en poco tiempo tendrá acceso y control totales.

En ese momento, de repente, me sorprendió que la buscadora tuviera paciencia suficiente para soportar cualquier tipo de dilación, incluso la de mi aclimatación personal. Capté el desagrado que le suponía mi falta de información y eso provocó en mí de nuevo extraños sentimientos de ira.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido que podría obtener usted misma las respuestas haciendo que la insertaran en este cuerpo? -le pregunté. Ella se envaró.

-Ya tengo una anfitriona.

-Hay una larga lista de espera para conseguir anfitriones adultos -le recordé-. No estaría desocupada mucho tiempo.

La frente se le pobló con unas cuantas arrugas debidas a la irritación.

-No soy una saltadora.

Enarqué las cejas de forma automática a modo de interrogación.

-Es otra palabra coloquial -me explicó el sanador-. Se aplica a quienes son incapaces de completar un ciclo vital en su anfitrión.

Asentí al comprenderlo. Teníamos también un nombre para eso en mis otros mundos, y en ninguno de ellos estaba bien visto, por lo que dejé de poner a prueba a la buscadora y le ofrecí lo que podía darle.

-Su nombre era Karen Klaise, nacida en Nueva York. Estaba en Los Ángeles cuando se enteró de que la ocupación estaba teniendo lugar y se escondió en alguna zona inexplorada durante unos años antes de encontrar... Hum, lo siento, intentaré recordar eso luego. Mi cuerpo ha cumplido diecisiete años. Condujo hacia Chicago desde... -Negué con la cabeza-. Realizó el viaje en varias etapas, y no todas las hizo sola. El vehículo era robado. Estaba buscando a su prima Susana*, pues tenía fundadas esperanzas de que aún fuera humana. Ni se encontró ni estableció contacto alguno con nadie hasta que fue localizada, pero... -Forcejeé con mi mente, luchando de nuevo contra otro muro en blanco-. Creo..., no puedo estar segura..., creo que dejó una nota... en algún lugar.

-¿Así que esperaba que alguien la encontrara? -inquirió rápidamente la buscadora.

-Sí. La echarán de menos si no se cita con... -Apreté los dientes, luchando con fuerza.

El muro era negro ahora y no podía decir cómo de grueso. Lo golpeé, mientras el sudor me goteaba por la frente. La buscadora y el sanador permanecieron muy quietos a fin de favorecer mi concentración. Intenté pensar en alguna otra cosa, en los ruidos poco familiares, muy altos, que producía el coche, en el nervioso subidón de adrenalina que experimentaba cada vez que se me acercaban las luces de otros vehículos en  
la carretera. Eso había conseguido recuperarlo sin que nada me expulsara del pensamiento. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos y me salté la parte de la fría excursión a través de la ciudad bajo la protectora oscuridad de la noche, dejándola conducirme a su manera hacia el edificio donde me habían encontrado.

Pero no a mí, a ella. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

-No se fuerce... -me recomendó el sanador.

La buscadora le hizo callar con un siseo.

Dejé a mi mente sufrir el horror del descubrimiento, y sentí un odio ardiente contra los buscadores que lo dominó casi todo. El odio era algo malo, era doloroso. Apenas podía soportar ese sentimiento, pero le dejé seguir su curso con la esperanza de poder distraer la resistencia y debilitar sus defensas.

Observé cuidadosamente el intento de esconderse hasta que se dio cuenta de que no lo lograría. Garabateó una nota en un trozo de papel con un lápiz roto y lo deslizó a toda prisa por debajo de una puerta; pero no era una puerta cualquiera.

-La pauta es la quinta puerta del quinto corredor del quinto piso. Allí está la nota.

La buscadora tenía un teléfono pequeño en la mano y comenzó a murmurar rápidamente por él.

-Suponía que el edificio era seguro -continué-. Ellos sabían que estaba abandonado. Y ella no sabe cómo la descubrieron. ¿Acaso habían encontrado a Susana?

Un escalofrío de terror me puso los brazos de carne de gallina. Esa pregunta no era mía. No era mía, pero fluyó con naturalidad a través de mis labios como si lo fuera. La buscadora no notó nada anormal.

-¿La prima? No, no hemos encontrado a ningún otro humano -contestó ella y mi cuerpo se relajó como respuesta-. Esta anfitriona fue localizada cuando entraba en el edificio. Como se sabía que el inmueble estaba abandonado, el ciudadano que la vio pensó que había algo raro. Nos llamó, y después lo vigilamos para ver si podíamos capturar a más de uno, pero abandonamos el lugar cuando vimos que era improbable. ¿Puede localizar el punto de encuentro?

Lo intenté... Sin embargo, había demasiados recuerdos, y todos eran vívidos e intensos. Vi cien lugares en los que nunca había estado, y escuché sus nombres por primera vez: una casa en Los Ángeles flanqueada por árboles altos y frondosos; un claro en un bosque con una tienda de campaña y un fuego de campamento en las afueras de Winslow, Arizona; una desierta playa rocosa en México; y una cueva con la entrada protegida por la lluvia torrencial en algún lugar de Oregón. Tiendas de campaña, cabañas, toscos refugios.

Los nombres se volvían cada vez menos específicos conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Ella no sabía dónde estaba o había terminado por darle igual.

Mi nombre ahora era Candice, y los recuerdos de Karen encajaban perfectamente con los míos, excepto que mi viaje había sido por elección. El miedo del fugitivo presidía siempre esos recuerdos intermitentes. No era un viaje, sino una huida. Me esforcé en definir esos recuerdos en un intento de no sentir compasión. No necesitaba ver dónde había estado, sino su destino final. Revisé las imágenes asociadas a la palabra «Chicago», pero todas parecían ser poco más que imágenes al azar. Amplié el rango de búsqueda. ¿Qué había fuera de Chicago? Frío, supuse. Hacía frío y había algo que le preocupaba al respecto.

«¿Dónde?», presioné, pero otra vez se alzó el muro. Exhalé con un resoplido.

-Fuera de la ciudad..., en los páramos..., en un parque nacional, lejos de cualquier lugar habitado. No es un sitio en el que ella haya estado antes, pero sabe cómo llegar hasta allí.

-¿Cuándo tiene que ir? -inquirió la buscadora.

-Pronto. -La respuesta me salió de forma automática-. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Hemos dejado que la anfitriona sanara durante nueve días, sólo para estar absolutamente seguros de que se había recuperado -comentó el  
sanador-. La inserción ha sido hoy, al décimo día.

Diez días. Mi cuerpo sintió una sorprendente oleada de alivio.

-Demasiado tarde -les dije- para el punto de encuentro... o incluso para la nota. -Podía sentir la reacción de la anfitriona, y la sentía con demasiada fuerza. La anfitriona se mostraba casi petulante. Yo debía permitir la salida de las palabras que ella pensaba y así aprender de ellas-. Él no estará allí.

-¿Él? -La buscadora dio un respingo-. ¿Quién?

El muro negro se alzó con más fuerza que antes. Sólo que llegó tarde por una mínima fracción de segundo.

Un rostro llenó mi mente de nuevo. Un semblante hermoso de una luminosa tez blanca y ojos moteados por la luz. Esas facciones despertaban  
en mí un placer extraño y profundo mientras las percibía con total claridad en mi mente. Aunque el muro se había deslizado en su lugar, acompañado por una sensación de feroz resentimiento, no había sido lo bastante rápido.

-Anthony -respondí. Tan rápidamente como había llegado a mi mente, un pensamiento que no era mío siguió al nombre a través de mis labios-: Anthony está a salvo.

* * *

***Canción Mensajera.**

***Al principio pensé en poner a Eliza, pero al final me decidí por Susana.**

**Respecto a los comentarios (xD):**

**Laura GrandChester: Gracias por tu comentario. Como puedes ver, ya dicen quien es la dueña del cuerpo y el chico misterioso.**

**Mazy Vampire: Deberías leer The Host, es una novela hermosa que me hizo sonrojarme en los últimos capítulos. Sí, lo sé, yo también amo a Karen me cae mejor incluso que Patty (aunque la quiero mucho a ella, como si fuera mi hermanita xD), y aquí ya se muestra la reacción de Candy, y las cosas se irán explicando poco a poco, y eso incluye a Terry, Anthony y otras personitas que sé te fascinarán *-***


	5. Sueños

_**Gracias a quien me haya publicado comentario en el capítulo pasado ^^ Espero y disfruten de este capítulo. Tuve que pasar por bastante para poder reencontrarme con la página desde donde descargué el libro (no me quiso aceptar a la primera y me desesperé, no soy muy paciente, xD), por eso tardé un poco. Espero y les guste este capítulo. Por cierto, ¿podrían recomendarme algún libro, que sea romántico y que les haya gustado? Yo no tengo muchos libros (sobre todo de romance) y espero que pueda hacer una buena adaptación con él.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Sueños**

Estaba demasiado oscuro como para que hiciera tanto calor o hacía demasiado calor como para estar tan oscuro. Una de las dos cosas estaba fuera de lugar.

Me acuclillé en la oscuridad detrás de la débil protección de un achaparrado arbusto de gobernadora*, sudando toda el agua que me quedaba en el cuerpo. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que el coche salió del garaje. No se veía dentro ninguna luz. La puerta corredera estaba abierta cinco centímetros, dejando que el humidificador hiciera su trabajo. Podía imaginarme la sensación de humedad, el aire frío que soplaba a través de la cortina y que me habría gustado que llegara hasta mi emplazamiento. El estómago me rugió y apreté los músculos abdominales para intentar sofocar el ruido. Reinaba un silencio tan absoluto que podía oírse fácilmente cualquier sonido. Me moría de hambre.

Pero había otra necesidad que era aún mayor, otro estómago hambriento escondido y bien seguro allá en la negrura, esperando a solas en la tosca cueva que era nuestro hogar temporal, un lugar pequeño, rodeado por contornos recortados de piedra volcánica. ¿Qué haría él si yo no regresaba? Sentía toda la presión de la maternidad, aunque carecía por completo del conocimiento que aporta la experiencia. Me sentía odiosamente impotente. ¡Jimmy tenía hambre! No había ninguna otra casa cercana a ésta. Había estado vigilando cuando el sol aún irradiaba su calor candente en el cielo y tampoco creía que hubiera perro.

Las pantorrillas acalambradas me dolieron cuando me levanté de mi postura en cuclillas con la cintura doblada, intentando que no se me viera detrás del arbusto. La senda de entrada dibujaba en el suelo una estela como de arena suave, un camino pálido a la luz de las estrellas. No se percibía ruido alguno de tráfico en la carretera. Esos monstruos con el aspecto de una encantadora pareja al comienzo de la cincuentena se darían perfectamente cuenta cuando volvieran, como yo muy bien sabía. Y también averiguarían exactamente lo que soy yo, de modo que comenzarían la búsqueda de inmediato. Necesitaba estar lejos cuando llegara ese momento. Albergaba la esperanza de que hubieran salido a pasar la noche en la ciudad, porque me parecía que debía de ser viernes. Mantenían nuestros hábitos con tal perfección que apenas podía verse ninguna diferencia. Así fue como habían conseguido ganar al principio.

La verja alrededor del patio apenas me llegaba a la cintura. La salté con facilidad, sin hacer ruido. Tuve que andar con cuidado para no dejar huellas al pisar la gravilla del patio y me dirigí hacia la parte enlosada. Las persianas estaban subidas. La luminosidad de las estrellas bastaba para ver que no había movimiento alguno en las habitaciones. Esta pareja llevaba una vida espartana y me sentí agradecida por ello, aunque eso hacía mucho más difícil esconderse. Claro que si tenía que llegar a ese extremo sería demasiado tarde de todos modos. Abrí la puerta mosquitero primero y luego la de cristal. Ambas se deslizaron en silencio. Puse los pies con cuidado en las baldosas, aunque por una simple costumbre, ya que nadie me esperaba aquí. El aire frío me supo a cielo.

Tenía la cocina a mi izquierda, donde relumbraban las encimeras de granito. Desprendí la bolsa de lona de mi hombro y empecé por el frigorífico. Sentí algo de nerviosismo cuando al abrir la puerta se encendió la luz, pero encontré el botón y lo apreté con el dedo. Me quedé a ciegas y, como no tenía tiempo para dejar que mis ojos se adaptaran de nuevo, funcioné por pura intuición. Había leche, pedazos de queso y otros restos en un cuenco de plástico. Esperaba que fuese aquella cosa de arroz con pollo que les había visto cocinar por la mañana y que con suerte podríamos comernos esa misma noche.

Zumo, una bolsa de manzanas. Zanahorias enanas. Éstas aguantarían bien hasta la mañana. Me apresuré hacia la despensa, necesitaba vituallas que se conservaran el máximo tiempo posible. Allí podía ver mucho mejor, por lo que recogí cuanto pude llevarme. Mmm, chocolate, patatas fritas con sabores. Me moría por abrir allí mismo la bolsa, pero apreté los dientes e ignoré el retortijón de mi estómago vacío. La bolsa se llenó muy pronto hasta arriba. Esto sólo nos duraría una semana, incluso si comíamos con moderación, y no tenía ganas precisamente de andar con miramientos, más bien lo que sentía eran deseos de atiborrarme de comida. Me llené los bolsillos con barritas de cereales. Una cosa más. Me dirigí apresuradamente hacia el fregadero y rellené la cantimplora. Entonces puse la cabeza debajo del grifo y bebí directamente de él. El agua hacía ruidos extraños cuando caía en mi estómago vacío. Ahora que había terminado el trabajo empezó a entrarme el pánico.

Quería estar ya fuera de allí, la civilización era mortal para mí. Mientras salía iba mirando al suelo, preocupada por no tropezar con la bolsa tan pesada que acarreaba, y ése fue el motivo por el cual no vi la silueta oscura de la figura en el patio hasta que no puse la mano en la puerta. Le oí mascullar una maldición al mismo tiempo que se me escapaba de la boca un estúpido grito de miedo. Me abalancé hacia la puerta de la entrada, esperando que no tuviera los cerrojos echados o al menos que no fueran difíciles de abrir. Pero no pude dar ni dos pasos antes de que unas rudas manos endurecidas me agarraran por los hombros y me apretaran contra su cuerpo.

Era demasiado grande y demasiado fuerte para ser una mujer. La voz de tono grave demostró que no me equivocaba.

-Un sonido y morirás -me amenazó bruscamente. Me quedé horrorizada cuando sentí un filo agudo y muy fino presionándome la piel bajo la mandíbula. No entendía nada. Ni siquiera había tenido una oportunidad. ¿Quién era este monstruo? Nunca había oído hablar de ninguno que rompiera las reglas de este modo. Respondí de la única manera que podía.

-Hágalo -escupí entre los dientes-. Máteme de una vez. ¡No quiero convertirme en un asqueroso parásito!

Esperé al cuchillo y me dolió el corazón. Cada latido tenía nombre propio: Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy. ¿Qué le iba a ocurrir ahora?

-Muy lista -masculló el hombre, y no sonó como si estuviera hablando conmigo-. Debes de ser una buscadora. Y eso significa una trampa. ¿Cómo lo han averiguado?

El acero desapareció de mi garganta, pero fue reemplazado por una mano tan dura como el hierro. Apenas podía respirar bajo su garra.

-¿Dónde están los demás? -me preguntó, apretando más.

-¡Sólo estoy yo! -respondí con voz rasposa. No podía llevarles hasta Jimmy. ¿Qué iba a hacer si yo no regresaba? ¡Jimmy tenía hambre! Le enterré el codo en las tripas, algo que duele de verdad, pero sus músculos abdominales eran duros como el acero, tanto como su mano, lo cual era muy extraño. Esos músculos eran producto de una vida dura o de la obsesión, y los parásitos no padecían ninguna de esas dos cosas. Ni siquiera pestañeó ante el golpe. Desesperada, le hundí el talón en el empeine. Esto le pilló con la guardia baja y se tambaleó. Me solté de un tirón, pero me agarró de la bolsa, atrayéndome de nuevo hacia su cuerpo. Me atenazó de nuevo el cuello con las manos.

-Qué batalladora para ser una ladrona de cuerpos amante de la paz, ¿no?

Sus palabras no tenían sentido. Siempre había pensado que los extraterrestres eran todos iguales, aunque era de suponer que también tuvieran sus extraños trabajos después de todo.

Me retorcí y le arañé intentando romper su presa. Le alcancé en el brazo con las uñas, pero eso únicamente sirvió para que intensificara la presión sobre mi garganta.

-Te voy a matar, despreciable ladrona de cuerpos. No estoy de broma.

-¡Hazlo entonces!

Repentinamente jadeó y me pregunté si alguno de mis golpes había conseguido alcanzarle.

Me soltó el brazo y me agarró del pelo. Eso debía de ser: iba a cortarme la garganta ya. Me preparé para sentir el filo del cuchillo... Sin embargo, la fuerza con la que me agarraba se aflojó y entonces empezó a rebuscar torpemente en la parte de atrás de mi cuello con unas manos rudas pero cálidas sobre mi piel.

-Imposible -musitó.

Dejé de sentir su mano sobre el cuello y luego algo impactó en el suelo con un golpe sordo. ¿Había dejado caer el cuchillo? Intenté pensar en una forma de hacerme con él. Quizá si me deslizaba hacia abajo... La mano que aferraba mi pelo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera soltarme. Creía haber oído dónde había caído. Me dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Sonó un clic y una luz me cegó el ojo izquierdo. Jadeé y automáticamente intenté retorcerme para alejarme de él. Me tiró de nuevo del pelo y la luz se deslizó al ojo derecho.

-No me lo puedo creer -susurró él-. Todavía eres humana.

Me agarró la cabeza entre las dos manos y, antes de que pudiera apartarme, apretó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos.

Me quedé helada durante un segundo. Nadie me había besado en la vida. Al menos no un beso de verdad. Sólo los suaves besos de mis padres en las mejillas y la frente, y de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Esto era algo que no esperaba que fuera a experimentar nunca. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de lo que sentía en realidad. Había allí demasiado pánico, demasiado terror y demasiada adrenalina.

Alzando la rodilla, le propiné un buen golpe.

Lanzó un grito ahogado, comenzó a resollar con dificultad y me liberé. En vez de correr de nuevo hacia el frente de la casa como él esperaba, me deslicé por debajo de su brazo y salté a través de la puerta abierta. Me creí capaz de superarle en la carrera, incluso con la carga que llevaba. Tenía al menos un par de metros de ventaja mientras él seguía profiriendo exclamaciones de dolor. Sabía adónde iba y no dejaría un rastro que él pudiera seguir en la oscuridad. No dejé caer la comida y eso era bueno. Sin embargo, había perdido las barritas de cereales, ¡lástima!

-¡Espera! -aulló él.

«Cierra el pico», pensé, aunque no lo dije en voz alta. Corría ahora detrás de mí y su voz se oía cada vez más próxima:

-¡No soy uno de ellos!

«¡Venga ya!». Mantuve los ojos fijos en la arena y aceleré la carrera. Mi padre solía decir que corría como un guepardo. Era la más rápida de mi equipo de atletismo, y había sido campeona del estado, justo antes del final del mundo.

-¡Escúchame! -Todavía gritaba a pleno pulmón-. ¡Mira! Te lo puedo demostrar. ¡Sólo párate y mírame!

«Ni de guasa». Giré al llegar al camino de la entrada y volé a través de los mezquites.

-¡Creo que no queda ningún humano más! Por favor, ¡debo hablar contigo!

Su voz me sorprendió, porque sonaba demasiado cerca.

-¡Siento haberte besado! ¡Ha sido una estupidez! ¡Es que he estado solo demasiado tiempo!

-¡Cierra la boca!

No lo dije en voz muy alta..., pero me oyó, ya que se estaba acercando cada vez más. Nadie me había ganado nunca en una carrera, así que forcé el ritmo un poco más.

Escuché cómo él resoplaba por lo bajo cuando aceleró también. Algo grande chocó contra mi espalda y me hizo caer. Probé el sabor del polvo y me vi inmovilizada por un cuerpo tan pesado que apenas me dejaba respirar.

-Espera... un... minuto -resolló, enfadado.

Me alivió un poco de su peso y me dio la vuelta. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi pecho, inmovilizándome los brazos con las rodillas. Se puso a registrar mi comida. Gruñí e intenté escurrirme de debajo de él.

-¡Mira, mira, mira! -me dijo. Sacó un pequeño cilindro del bolsillo que llevaba colgado a la cadera y giró la parte superior. Surgió un rayo de luz del extremo. Volvió la luz de la linterna hacia su propio rostro.

La luz le dio a su piel un tono blanquecino. Mostró unos pómulos prominentes alrededor de una nariz larga y delgada y una mandíbula muy redonda. Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca y pude ver que los tenía muy llenos para ser un hombre. Tenía las cejas y las pestañas quemadas por el sol. Pero no era eso lo que me estaba mostrando.

Sus ojos líquidos, de un claro color celeste bajo la luz, brillaron con un reflejo auténticamente humano. Movió la luz de la derecha a la izquierda.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves? Soy como tú.

-Déjame ver tu cuello. -La sospecha teñía mi voz. No me iba a permitir a mí misma creer que era algo más que un truco. No sabía de qué iba el asunto, pero seguro que encerraba una trampa. Ya no quedaban esperanzas.

Torció los labios.

-Bien... Eso no sirve para nada. ¿No te bastan los ojos? Ya sabes que no soy uno de ellos.

-Pero ¿por qué no me muestras el cuello?

-Porque ahí tengo una cicatriz -admitió.

Intenté forcejear debajo de él de nuevo, y me sujetó el hombro con su mano.

-Me la hice yo mismo -me explicó-. Creo que hice un trabajo bastante bueno, aunque me dolió como mil demonios. Yo no tengo todo ese pelo precioso que tú tienes para cubrirme el cuello. La cicatriz me ayuda a mezclarme con ellos.

-Quítame las manos de encima.

Tras dudar un momento, en un solo movimiento fluido se puso en pie, sin necesidad de usar las manos. Me ofreció una mano con la palma hacia arriba.

-Por favor, no huyas. Y, hum, preferiría que no me dieras otra patada.

No me moví. Sabía que podía volverme a capturar si intentaba huir.

-¿Quién eres? -susurré.

Sonrió ampliamente.

-Mi nombre es Anthony Brower. No he hablado con ningún otro ser humano desde hace más de dos años, así que estoy seguro de que todo esto te debe de parecer... un poco de locos. Por favor, perdona. Y dime tu nombre, te lo ruego.

-Karen -susurré.

-Karen -repitió él-. No sabes lo feliz que estoy de haberte encontrado.

Apreté la bolsa con fuerza contra mi pecho, sin quitarle ojo en ningún momento. Bajó la mano lentamente hacia mí. Y la cogí. Hasta que no vi mi mano cerrarse alrededor de la suya voluntariamente no me di cuenta de que le creía.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? -pregunté con cautela.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres volver a entrar conmigo en la casa? Me he dejado allí mi mochila. Me diste un golpe contra el frigorífico.

Negué con la cabeza.

Pareció darse cuenta de lo precario de mi estado de ánimo, de lo cerca que estaba de hundirme.

-Entonces, ¿me esperas aquí? -preguntó con voz dulce-. Seré muy rápido e intentaré traer un poco más de comida para los dos.

-¿Para los dos?

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte desaparecer? Te seguiré aunque me digas que no.

Pero yo no quería desaparecer.

-Yo... -¿Por qué no iba a confiar en otro ser humano por completo? Éramos familia, los dos parte de una humanidad en peligro de extinción-. No tenemos tiempo. He estado lejos demasiado tiempo y... Jimmy me espera.

-No estás sola -comprendió. Su rostro expresó inseguridad por primera vez.

-Es mi hermano. Sólo tiene diez años y se asusta mucho* cuando estoy lejos. Me va a llevar la mitad de la noche llegar hasta donde está. No sabe si me han capturado y tiene mucha hambre. -Mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente, como para acentuar mi afirmación. Anthony me devolvió una sonrisa más brillante que antes. -¿Te serviría de ayuda si te llevo en coche?

-¿En coche? -pregunté sorprendida.

-Hagamos un trato: espérame aquí hasta que consiga más comida y te llevaré a cualquier parte a la que quieras ir en mi todoterreno. Es más rápido incluso que tú corriendo.

-¿Tienes un coche?

-Claro. ¿Creías que había llegado hasta aquí a pie?

Pensé en las seis horas que me había llevado ir hasta allí y se me puso mala cara.

-Llegaremos al lado de tu hermano en muy poco tiempo -me prometió-. No te muevas de aquí, ¿vale?

Asentí.

-Y come algo, por favor. No quiero que tu estómago nos delate. -Sonrió burlonamente y encogió los ojos, formándosele una red de arruguitas en las comisuras. Mi corazón dio un fuerte latido y supe que esperaría aunque tardara toda la noche.

Todavía me sujetaba la mano. Me la soltó despacio, sin que sus ojos perdieran de vista los míos. Dio un paso hacia atrás y luego se detuvo.

-Y por favor, no vuelvas a darme una patada como ésa -me imploró, inclinándose hacia delante y cogiéndome por la barbilla. Me besó de nuevo y esta vez sí lo sentí. Sus labios eran más suaves que las manos y cálidos, incluso en la tórrida noche del desierto. Se me alborotaron en el estómago un puñado de mariposas que me dejaron sin aliento. Mis manos se alzaron hacia él de forma instintiva. Tanteé la piel cálida de su mejilla y el pelo áspero de su cuello. Mis dedos pasaron casi rozando una línea de piel arrugada, un reborde elevado justo bajo la línea de crecimiento del pelo. Grité.

**-ooo-**

Me desperté cubierta de sudor. Antes de que estuviera del todo consciente, noté mis dedos en la parte trasera de mi cuello, trazando la corta línea que había dejado la inserción. Apenas podía detectar la ligera imperfección rosada con las yemas de los dedos. Las medicinas que el sanador había usado habían hecho bien su trabajo. La cicatriz mal curada de Anthony no serviría mucho como disfraz.

Encendí la luz que había aliado de mi cama y esperé a que se me calmara la respiración, pues la adrenalina corría por mis venas debido al realismo del sueño. Un nuevo sueño, pero en esencia muy parecido a todos los otros que me habían acosado en los últimos siete meses.

«No, no es un sueño». Seguramente sería un recuerdo. Podía sentir todavía el calor de los labios de Anthony sobre los míos. Extendí las manos pero fue sin mi permiso real, buscando a través de las sábanas arrugadas algo que no iban a encontrar. Me dolía el corazón cuando se rindieron y cayeron flácidas y vacías sobre la cama. Pestañeé para evacuar la incómoda humedad de mis ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a poder seguir soportando esto. ¿Cómo podía la gente sobrevivir en este mundo con esos cuerpos cuyos recuerdos no se quedaban en el pasado como era su obligación? ¿Qué iba a hacer con estas emociones tan fuertes que desdibujaban por completo mis propios sentimientos?

Al día siguiente iba a estar reventada, pero tenía tan poco sueño que sabía que pasarían horas antes de que pudiera relajarme. Lo más apropiado sería cumplir con mi deber y terminar de una vez por todas. Quizá me podría ayudar el apartar la mente de esos temas en los que no me convenía pensar. Me di la vuelta en la cama, me levanté y fui trastabillando hasta el ordenador del escritorio vacío. Apenas le llevó unos segundos a la pantalla volver a la vida, y otros cuantos segundos más abrir mi programa de correo. No era difícil encontrar la dirección de la buscadora. Sólo tenía cuatro contactos: la buscadora, el sanador, mi nuevo jefe y la mujer de éste, mi acomodadora.

«Había otro humano con mi anfitriona, Karen Klaise.»

Mecanografié sin molestarme siquiera en saludar:

«Su nombre es Jimmy Klaise; es su hermano.»

Durante un momento de pánico me pregunté sobre el alcance del control que ejercía sobre mí. Durante todo este tiempo pasado no había podido adivinar nada referente a la existencia del niño, no porque a ella no le importara, sino porque lo había protegido con más fiereza que cualquier otro de los secretos que le había arrancado. ¿Tenía otros aún más grandes que éste o tan importantes? ¿Tan sagrados eran para ella que los mantenía ocultos incluso en mis sueños ¿Cómo es que era tan fuerte? Me temblaron los dedos mientras tecleaba el resto de la información:

«Creo que ahora es un joven adolescente de unos catorce o quince años. Estuvieron viviendo en un campamento temporal situado al norte de la ciudad de Lakewood, en Chicago. Esto fue, sin embargo, hace varios años. Aun así, se puede comparar en el mapa con aquellas líneas que recordé con anterioridad. Como siempre, le contaré lo que averigüe.»

Lo envié. Tan pronto como desapareció de la pantalla, el terror me invadió.

«¡Jimmy, no!».

Su voz en mi cabeza sonaba tan clara como la mía propia, como si hubiera hablado en voz alta. Me estremecí horrorizada. Incluso cuando luchaba contra el miedo ante lo que estaba sucediendo, me sentía dominada por el deseo insano de enviar un nuevo correo a la buscadora y disculparme por haberle relatado el resultado de mis locos sueños. Quería decirle que estaba medio dormida y que no le prestara atención al estúpido mensaje que acababa de enviar. Pero ese deseo no era mío.

Apagué el ordenador y desenchufé la clavija de la pared. «Te odio», siseó la voz en mi mente.

-Entonces será mejor que te marches -respondí bruscamente. El sonido de mi propia voz, contestándole en alto, me hizo temblar de nuevo. Ella no me había dirigido la palabra desde aquellos primeros momentos, cuando llegué a donde estaba ahora. No cabía duda de que se estaba fortaleciendo. Al igual que sus sueños. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto; no tenía más remedio que visitar a mi acomodadora al día siguiente. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de desagrado y humillación ante tal perspectiva. Me volví a la cama. Me puse la almohada sobre la cara e intenté no pensar en nada en absoluto.

* * *

_***El chaparral o gobernadora (Larrea tridentata) es una planta de amplio uso **__**medicinal que se toma en forma de infusión.**_

_***Sí, lo sé, es raro tener miedo viniendo de Jimmy. Al principio me plantee poner a John, pero ya lo puse a él en esa parte xD.**_

_**Vamos con los comentarios, xD:**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario. Sí, tienes razón, la historia puede ser bastante entretenida. Y ya verás como están las cosas entre Candy y Karen :D**_

_**LizCarter: Depende realmente si uno quiere que te spoileen, a mí me spoilearon con Divergente D: Si puedes crea una cuenta y entonces te paso con quien se queda por MP ^^**_


	6. Desconsuelo

_**Mil gracias a todos aquellos que escribieron reviews y añadieron esta historia a favoritos. No se imaginan lo mucho que me ayudan a seguir con esta adaptación gracias a ellos ^^ Espero y les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Desconsuelo**

-Hola, Candice! ¿Por qué no tomas asiento y te pones cómoda?

Vacilé en el umbral de la oficina de la acomodadora, con un pie fuera y otro dentro. Ella sonrió, apenas un movimiento insinuado en la comisura de los labios. Ahora me resultaba mucho más fácil leer las expresiones faciales; los pequeños fruncimientos y cambios musculares se me habían vuelto familiares después de verme expuesta a ellos durante meses. Supe que la acomodadora encontraba mi renuencia algo divertida. Al mismo tiempo podía percibir una cierta frustración por su parte ante el hecho de que aún me sintiera violenta al acudir a ella.

Con un silencioso suspiro de resignación caminé hacia la pequeña habitación llena de alegres colores y me senté en mi lugar habitual, uno mullido y rojo, el que estaba más lejos de donde ella se sentaba.

Frunció los labios.

Para evitar su mirada, miré fijamente a través de las ventanas abiertas hacia las nubes que se deslizaban delante del sol. Un olor leve pero intenso a agua salada flotaba en la habitación.

-Muy bien, Candice. Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde que viniste a verme.

La miré con expresión culpable.

-Le dejé un mensaje después de la última cita. Tenía un estudiante que me ha ocupado bastante tiempo...

-Sí, ya lo sé. -Ella esbozó otra vez esa sonrisa despreocupada-. Me llegó el aviso.

Era atractiva, aunque había envejecido, como les sucedía a los humanos. Se había dejado el pelo de su rubio natural, y tenía un aspecto suave que tendía más al rojo que al dorado; lo llevaba largo, recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos eran de un interesante color azul que jamás había visto en ninguna otra persona.

-Lo siento -me disculpé, ya que ella parecía esperar una respuesta por mi parte.

-No pasa nada, lo comprendo. Te resulta difícil venir aquí. Desearías que nada de esto fuera necesario; de hecho, no te ha resultado necesario antes, y eso te asusta.

Miré fijamente hacia el suelo de madera.

-Sí, acomodadora.

-Ya sabes que te he pedido que me llames Pauna.

-Sí..., Pauna.

Se echó a reír entre dientes.

-No te sientes cómoda todavía con los nombres humanos, ¿a que no, Candice?

-No, si le soy sincera, me parece... una rendición.

Levanté la mirada y vi cómo asentía lentamente.

-Bueno, puedo entender por qué tú, en especial, te sientes de esa manera. -Tragué saliva de forma sonora cuando me dijo eso y volví a dirigir la mirada hacia el suelo-. Pero conversemos de algo más sencillo durante un rato -sugirió Pauna-. ¿Sigues disfrutando de tu vocación?

-Así es. -Esto era más fácil-. He comenzado un nuevo semestre. Me preguntaba si me aburriría repetir el mismo material, pero para nada, ni de lejos. Tener nuevos oídos hace que las historias parezcan nuevas.

-Me han llegado buenas noticias de ti a través de Sam*. Dice que tu clase se encuentra entre las más populares de la universidad.

Se me enrojecieron un poco las mejillas ante esa alabanza.

-Es agradable oír eso. ¿Qué tal está su compañero?

-Sam está magníficamente, gracias. Nuestros anfitriones están en excelente forma para su edad. Tenemos aún muchos años por delante, según creo.

Tenía curiosidad por saber si ella se quedaría en este mundo, si se trasladaría a otro anfitrión humano cuando llegara el momento, o si se marcharía, pero no quería poner en palabras ninguna de estas preguntas porque podrían llevarnos a temas de más difícil discusión.

-Disfruto enseñando -repuse en vez de eso-. Creo que guarda relación con la vocación que desempeñé entre las algas, lo que hace que me resulte más familiar que otras cosas. Me siento en deuda con Sam por pedírmelo.

-Tenemos la suerte de contar contigo. -Pauna me sonrió con calidez-. ¿Sabes lo raro que es para un profesor de Historia haber experimentado aunque sólo sea dos planetas en su currículo? Y tú has vivido casi un ciclo vital en cada uno de ellos. ¡Y el Origen para empezar! No hay ningún centro de enseñanza en este planeta que no estuviera encantado de conseguirte. Sam se pasa el tiempo inventando nuevas formas de mantenerte ocupada para que no tengas tiempo de plantearte marcharte de aquí.

-Profesora honoraria -la corregí-. Y Sam no tiene de qué preocuparse. Creo que después de haber pasado dos meses del invierno de Nueva York me encantaría terminar un curso aquí, en Chicago.

-Tu anfitriona se ha adaptado bien a este clima más cálido, ¿no? Me envaré, sentada allí en aquel cómodo asiento.

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque tengo algo de anemia.

Pauna asintió lentamente como para sí misma, pero después inspiró con fuerza antes de hablar.

-Has estado sin venir tanto tiempo que me preguntaba si tus problemas se estaban resolviendo por sí solos. Sin embargo, después se me ocurrió que quizá el motivo de tu ausencia era que estaban empeorando.

Clavé la mirada en mis manos y permanecí en silencio. Tenía las manos de color marrón claro, un tono moreno que nunca desaparecía con independencia de que me expusiera o no al sol. Sólo había una peca oscura que me marcaba la piel justo por encima de la muñeca. Llevaba las uñas muy cortas; me desagradaba la sensación que provocan las uñas largas cuando te rozan la piel por descuido, y mis dedos eran tan largos y finos que la longitud añadida les daría un aspecto extraño. Incluso para un humano.

Se aclaró la garganta después de un minuto.

-Supongo que mi intuición era correcta.

-Pauna -dije su nombre lentamente, con la voz casi ahogada-, ¿por qué mantiene su nombre humano? ¿No le hace sentirse... más de una? Con su anfitriona, quiero decir.

Me habría gustado saber también por qué había elegido a Sam, pero era una cuestión demasiado personal. Habría sido un error preguntar eso a otra persona que no fuera Sam, incluso aunque fuera su pareja. Me preocupaba haber sido un poco maleducada, pero ella se echó a reír.

-Cielos, no, Candice. ¿No te he contado eso? Hum... Quizá no, ya que mi trabajo no es hablar, sino escuchar. La mayoría de las almas con las que hablo no necesitan tanto apoyo como tú. ¿No sabías que vine a la Tierra en uno de los primeros convoyes, antes de que los hombres tuvieran ni idea de nuestra presencia? Tenía vecinos humanos por todos lados. Sam y yo tuvimos que simular ser nuestros anfitriones durante varios años. Incluso cuando colonizamos la zona colindante, nunca sabías cuándo podía haber un humano cerca. Fue de ese modo como Pauna se convirtió en quién soy yo. Además, la traducción de mi nombre anterior tenía una longitud de catorce palabras y no había forma de acortarlo sin que quedara fatal.

Esbozó una ancha sonrisa. La luz del sol que entraba a través de la ventana incidió en sus ojos y envió un reflejo verde plateado a la pared, donde bailoteó. Durante un momento sus pupilas celestes brillaron iridiscentes.

Yo no tenía ni idea de que esa mujer dulce y agradable había formado parte de la primera línea en la lucha. Me llevó un minuto procesar la idea. La miré sorprendida y, de repente, con más respeto. Nunca me había tomado a los acomodadores muy en serio porque nunca había tenido necesidad de uno antes. Estaban para aquellos que eran débiles, y luchaban por ellos, lo que hacía que me sintiera avergonzada de encontrarme aquí. Conocer la historia de Pauna consiguió hacer que me sintiera algo menos incómoda con ella. Ella sabía lo que era la fuerza.

-¿No le molestó -le pregunté- simular ser uno de ellos?

-No, en realidad no. Ya ves, había que acostumbrarse a un montón de cosas con esta anfitriona, porque había tantas que eran nuevas... Una especie de sobrecarga sensorial. Así que seguir el patrón establecido era lo máximo que podía hacer para ir tirando al principio.

-Y Sam..., ¿por qué eligió quedarse con el cónyuge de su anfitriona, incluso cuando ya había pasado todo?

Esta cuestión era más comprometida, y Pauna así lo interpretó al momento. Se removió en su asiento, alzó las piernas y las plegó debajo del cuerpo. Miró pensativamente por encima de mi cabeza y entonces contestó:

-Sí, yo escogí a Sam y él me escogió a mí. Al principio, claro, fue una cuestión de casualidad, por una asignación. Nació un vínculo de todo ello, naturalmente, por haber pasado tanto tiempo juntos compartiendo el peligro de nuestra misión. Sam tenía muchos contactos como rector de la universidad, ya sabes. Nuestra casa era un Servicio de Inserción, como es lógico, y recibíamos a mucha gente. Cuando los humanos franqueaban nuestra puerta, los de nuestra especie debían marcharse. Todo debía ser muy rápido y tranquilo, pues ya conoces la violencia a la que son proclives estos anfitriones. Vivíamos todos los días con la certeza de que podíamos enfrentarnos a nuestro final real en cualquier momento. Estábamos en un estado de excitación constante y pasábamos miedo con frecuencia. Todas éstas eran magníficas razones por las que Sam y yo podríamos haber constituido una relación y decidido mantenernos juntos cuando guardar el secreto ya no fuera necesario. Y podría mentirte para aliviar tus miedos diciéndote que ésas fueron las razones, pero... -Sacudió la cabeza y entonces pareció acomodarse mejor en la silla, con sus ojos perforándome-. Durante tantos milenios como llevan existiendo, los humanos no han comprendido en realidad qué es el amor. ¿Cuánto hay de físico y cuánto de mental en todo eso? ¿Cuándo es accidente y cuándo destino? ¿Por qué se destruyen parejas que son perfectas y funcionan otras que parecen imposibles? No conozco las respuestas mejor que ellos. El amor está simplemente donde está. Mi anfitriona amaba al anfitrión de Sam y ese amor no murió cuando cambió de manos la propiedad de la mente.

Me observó con detenimiento y frunció el ceño ligeramente cuando me desplomé en mi asiento.

-Karen todavía llora la pérdida de Anthony -afirmó ella. Sentí cómo mi cabeza asentía sin desear hacerlo.

-Tú sufres por él.

Cerré los ojos.

-¿Los sueños continúan?

-Todas las noches -mascullé.

-Háblame de ellos. -Su voz era suave, persuasiva.

-No me gusta pensar en ellos.

-Lo sé. Inténtalo. Eso te ayudará.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede ayudarme decirle que veo su rostro cada vez que cierro los ojos o que me despierto y lloro cuando no está? ¿Cómo decirle que los recuerdos son tan fuertes que ya no puedo separarlos de los míos?

Me paré de pronto, apretando los dientes. Pauna sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo y me lo ofreció. Como yo no me moví, se levantó, se acercó y lo dejó caer en mi regazo. Se sentó en el brazo de mi sillón y esperó. Yo también esperé con testarudez durante medio minuto. Entonces cogí con furia aquel pequeño trozo de tela y me sequé los ojos.

-Odio todo esto.

-Todo el mundo llora a lo largo del primer año. Es casi imposible sobrellevar todas estas emociones sin derramar una lágrima. Nos comportamos todos como niños al principio tanto si queremos como si no. Yo rompía a llorar cada vez que veía una puesta de sol bonita. También me pasaba cuando probaba la mantequilla de cacahuete. -Me dio unos golpecitos en la parte superior de la cabeza y después deslizó los dedos amablemente a través del mechón de pelo que llevaba siempre recogido detrás de la oreja-. ¡Qué pelo tan bonito y brillante! -comentó-. Cada vez que te veo lo tienes más corto. ¿Por qué lo llevas así?

Como ya estaba sollozando, no sentía que tuviera ninguna dignidad que defender. ¿Por qué simular que era fácil lidiar con esto como hacía habitualmente?Después de todo, había venido aquí a confesar y pedir ayuda, y lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

-Porque a ella le molesta. Le gusta largo.

La acomodadora no se apresuró a contestar, como yo esperaba. Pauna era buena en su trabajo. Su respuesta llegó un segundo más tarde y sólo de forma ligeramente incoherente.

-¿Tú..., ella..., ella está así de... presente?

La sorprendente verdad salió a trompicones de mis labios:

-Cuando ella quiere. Nuestra historia le aburre. Está más aletargada durante el trabajo, pero de cualquier modo sigue presente; algunas veces siento que lo está tanto como yo. -Mi voz era apenas un susurro cuando terminé de hablar.

-¡Candice! -exclamó Pauna horrorizada-. ¿Por qué no me has dicho que era así de grave? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ocurriendo esto?

-Está empeorando; parece estar volviéndose más fuerte en vez de desvanecerse. Todavía no es tan grave como el caso que me contó el sanador, estuvimos hablando de John, ¿lo recuerda? Ella no ha tomado aún el control, y no lo hará. ¡No dejaré que eso suceda! -El tono agudo de mi voz se había ido elevando.

-Claro que no ocurrirá -me aseguró Pauna-. Claro que no, pero si eras así de... infeliz deberías habérmelo dicho mucho antes. Tenemos que llevarte a un sanador.

Como estaba distraída por todas estas emociones, tardé un poco en comprender a qué se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Un sanador? ¿Quiere que vuelva a saltar?

-Candice, nadie lo censuraría si hubiera que tomar esa decisión. Es comprensible que si una anfitriona es defectuosa...

-¿Defectuosa? Ella no es defectuosa. Soy yo. ¡Soy demasiado débil para este mundo! -Hundí el rostro entre las manos cuando me invadió la humillación. Los ojos se me llenaron con más lágrimas.

Pauna me pasó el brazo por los hombros. Yo luchaba con tanta fuerza por controlar mis emociones desatadas que no me retiré, aunque me pareció un gesto demasiado íntimo.

También le molestó a Karen. A ella no le gustaba ser abrazada por un extraterrestre. Pero, claro, Karen estaba muy presente en ese momento, prepotente hasta un extremo insoportable a partir del instante en que admití finalmente su poder. Estaba exultante. Siempre me resultaba mucho más difícil someterla cuando estaba desconcentrada por emociones como éstas. Intenté calmarme de modo que pudiera volver a ponerla en su lugar.

«Eres tú quien está fuera de su lugar». Su pensamiento era débil, pero perfectamente inteligible. ¡Cuánto debía de estar empeorando la situación si ahora era capaz de hablarme cuando quería! Resultaba tan desagradable como aquel primer minuto de conciencia tras la inserción.

«Vete. Ahora es mi sitio».

«Jamás».

-Candice, querida, no..., no eres débil, y ambas lo sabemos.

-¡Buf!

-Escúchame. Eres fuerte. En realidad, eres sorprendentemente fuerte. Todos los de nuestra especie lo somos también, pero tú superas lo normal. Eres tan valiente que me asombras. Y de hecho tus vidas pasadas lo atestiguan. Sin embargo, los humanos están más individualizados que nosotros -continuó Pauna-. Hay un rango bastante amplio, lo que hace que unos sean mucho más fuertes que otros. La verdad es que creo que si hubieran puesto otra alma en esta anfitriona, Karen la habría aplastado en pocos días. Quizá sea casualidad, quizá el destino, pero me da la sensación de que los más fuertes de nuestra especie terminan insertados en los más fuertes de la suya.

-Pues no dice mucho eso de nuestra especie, ¿no?

Ella comprendió lo que implicaban mis palabras.

-Ella no va a ganar, Candice. Tú eres en realidad esta persona encantadora que está sentada a mi lado y ella no es más que una sombra en un rincón de tu mente.

-Me habla, Pauna. Todavía piensa por su cuenta y sigue manteniendo a salvo sus secretos.

-Pero ella no habla por ti, ¿verdad? Dudo que yo pudiera decir lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

No respondí. Me sentía demasiado mal. Sentía mucha pena por mí misma. No me parecía bien, o al menos no del todo necesario. ¿Por qué me había tocado enfrentarme a esto? ¿Por qué tenía que tocarme a mí? ¿Por qué no podía continuar con aquella lista continuada de vidas perfectamente exitosas? ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir?

-Creo que deberías considerar la posibilidad de una reimplantación.

-Pauna, acaba de decir que aplastaría a cualquier otra alma. No sé si creérmelo o si simplemente intenta hacer su trabajo y consolarme, pero si ella es tan fuerte, no sería razonable pasársela a otro simplemente porque yo no puedo someterla. ¿Quién la elegiría como anfitriona?

-No he dicho eso para consolarte, querida.

-Entonces, ¿que...?

-No creo que deba utilizarse de nuevo esta anfitriona.

-¡Oh!

Un escalofrío de horror me recorrió la columna vertebral. Y no fui yo la única estupefacta ante tal posibilidad. Inmediatamente sentí la repulsa. No era una cobarde. Había esperado a lo largo de interminables revoluciones alrededor de los soles de mi último planeta, el Mundo de las Algas, como se le conocía aquí. Aunque la permanencia de los seres enraizados comenzaba a desgastarse mucho antes de lo que yo pensaba, porque las vidas de las algas se medían en siglos de este planeta, no había saltado fuera del ciclo vital de mi anfitriona. Hacer eso era un desperdicio, estaba mal y era de desagradecidos. Suponía una burla a la misma esencia de lo que éramos como almas. Convertíamos nuestros mundos en lugares mejores, y eso era absolutamente imprescindible o no nos los mereceríamos. Porque nosotros no éramos unos derrochadores. Hacíamos que todo fuera mejor, más pacífico y hermoso. Y los humanos eran brutales e ingobernables. Se habían estado matando los unos a los otros con tanta frecuencia que el asesinato se había terminado convirtiendo en parte de su vida normal. Las variadas torturas desarrolladas a lo largo de los milenios de civilización humana habían sido demasiado para mí; no había sido capaz de soportar ni siquiera los escuetos panoramas generales oficiales. El fuego de la guerra había hecho arder la superficie de casi todos los países. Un tipo de asesinato consentido, organizado y brutalmente efectivo. Quienes vivían en naciones donde imperaba la paz habían mirado hacia otro lado mientras miembros de su propia especie se morían de hambre en el umbral de sus puertas. No había ningún tipo de igualdad en la distribución de los abundantes recursos del planeta. Y para añadir aún más maldad, sus retoños, la siguiente generación, a la que los de mi especie casi veneraban porque constituían una auténtica promesa, habían sido demasiado a menudo víctimas de crímenes abyectos. Y no sólo a manos de extraños, sino a las de las personas de las que dependían, en las que confiaban plenamente. Incluso se había puesto en riesgo todo el planeta debido a errores causados por la desidia y la codicia. Nadie podía, después de comparar lo que había sido y lo que era ahora, no admitir que la Tierra era un lugar mejor gracias a nosotros.

«Asesináis a una especie entera y después encima os dais palmaditas en la espalda».

Cerré las manos con fuerza hasta que acabaron convirtiéndose en puños.

«Podría haberme deshecho de ti», le recordé.

«Pues hazlo. Haz que mi asesinato sea oficial».

Yo me estaba echando un farol, pero también Karen.

Oh, ella pensaba que quería morir. Se había arrojado por el hueco del ascensor, después de todo, pero había sido en un momento de pánico. Sin embargo, considerar la idea tranquilamente sentada en un sillón cómodo era una cuestión totalmente diferente. Podía sentir correr por mis extremidades la adrenalina resultante de su miedo mientras consideraba la posibilidad de cambiarme a un cuerpo más maleable. Sería estupendo volver a estar sola y tener mi mente para mí misma. Este mundo era muy agradable, en más de un sentido que era nuevo para mí, y sería maravilloso poder apreciarlo sin la interferencia de una persona insignificante, desplazada y agresiva que podría haber tenido más sentido común y no haber pretendido sobrevivir de este modo convirtiéndose en un elemento sobrante.

Karen se retorció figuradamente en los recovecos de mi cabeza mientras yo intentaba considerar la cuestión de forma racional. Quizá debería rendirme... Sólo planteármelo me enervó. Yo, una viajera, ¿rendirme? ¿Abandonar? ¿Admitir el fallo e intentarlo de nuevo en un anfitrión débil y sin carácter que no me diera ningún problema? Negué con la cabeza. Apenas podía soportar pensarlo. Y... éste era mi cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrada a su sensación. Me gustaba la manera en la que los músculos se movían sobre los huesos, la flexibilidad de las articulaciones y la tracción de los tendones. Conocía su imagen en el espejo. La piel tostada por el sol, los altos pómulos de mi rostro, angulosos, y la corta capa sedosa de oscuro cabello color rojizo, así como el brillante color marrón claro, como de almendra, de mis ojos; todo esto era yo.

Me quería a mí misma. Y no iba a permitir que nadie destruyera lo que era mío.

* * *

_**Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Con los comentarios:**_

_**LizCarter: A lo largo de la historia se irán aclarando diversos puntos, pero sobre todo espero y no tengas que esperar mucho, porque solo faltan uno o dos capítulos para que te enteres :)**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Gracias por tus ánimos, espero y pronto puedan aclararse todas las dudas que tengas y sí, ya veremos que pasará con Candy y Karen xD. Nos vemos en el próximo.**_


	7. Perseguida

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Espero y disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo. A partir de aquí ya empiezan a acostumbrarse a la voz de Karen.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Perseguida**

Finalmente, la luz se desvaneció en el exterior de las ventanas. El día, caluroso para ser marzo, se había demorado como si no deseara marcharse y dejarme libre. Me sorbí la nariz y retorcí el pañuelo mojado en otro nudo más.

-Pauna, seguramente tendrá otras obligaciones. Sam debe de estar preguntándose dónde está.

-Él lo entenderá.

-No me puedo quedar más tiempo, y no estamos más cerca de una respuesta que antes.

-Los arreglos rápidos no son mi especialidad. Si sigues decidida a no tener una nueva anfitriona...

-Sí.

-Tratar esto, entonces, nos llevará probablemente algún tiempo.

Apreté los dientes de pura frustración.

-Iremos más rápido y será más fácil si cuentas con algo de ayuda.

-Procuraré mantener al día mis citas, lo prometo.

-Eso no es exactamente lo que quería decir, aunque espero que lo hagas.

-¿Se refiere a una ayuda... que no sea usted? -Me encogí ante la idea de tener que revivir mi sufrimiento cotidiano con un extraño-. Estoy segura de que usted está muy cualificada como acomodadora, incluso más que otros.

-No me refería a otro acomodador. -Cambió el apoyo de su peso en la silla y se estiró con rigidez-. ¿Cuántos amigos tienes, Candice?

-¿Quiere decir gente con la que trabajo? Veo a otros profesores casi todos los días y converso con varios estudiantes en los pasillos...

-¿Y fuera de las clases?

La miré fijamente, sin entender.

-Los anfitriones humanos necesitan interacción. Querida, tú no estás acostumbrada a la soledad, has compartido los pensamientos de todo un planeta...

-Pues tampoco es que saliéramos mucho de juerga... -Mi intento de hacer un comentario jocoso falló por completo.

Ella sonrió ligeramente y continuó:

-Estás luchando con tanta fuerza contra tu problema que eso es en lo único que puedes concentrarte. Quizá una solución sería no concentrarse tanto. Dices que Karen se aburre cuando trabajas y que se queda más en estado latente. Quizá que desarrolles más relaciones con tus iguales también la aburra.

Fruncí los labios pensativamente. Karen, entorpecida por el largo día de intentos de acomodación, no parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea. Pauna asintió.

-Intenta implicarte en la vida, más que con ella.

-Eso tiene sentido.

-Y luego también están los impulsos físicos que sufren estos cuerpos. Nunca había visto ni oído contar nada igual. Una de las cosas más difíciles que tuvimos que conquistar los de la primera oleada fue el instinto de apareamiento. Créeme, los humanos lo notan, aunque tú no. -Sonrió ampliamente y puso los ojos en blanco ante algún recuerdo. Como yo no reaccioné como ella esperaba, suspiró y cruzó los brazos con impaciencia-. Oh, vamos, Candice, tienes que haberlo notado.

-Bueno, claro -murmuré. Karen se revolvió nerviosamente-. Es obvio, ya le he contado los sueños...

-No, no me refiero sólo a recuerdos. ¿No has notado que en algún momento tu cuerpo haya reaccionado en el presente, a un nivel estrictamente químico?

Sopesé su pregunta con detenimiento.

-No creo. No he notado nada.

-Confía en mí -replicó Pauna con sequedad-. Lo has notado seguro. -Negó con la cabeza-. Tal vez sería mejor que abrieras los ojos y miraras alrededor buscando eso en especial. Te haría mucho bien.

Mi cuerpo se encogió ante esa idea. También registré el disgusto de Karen reflejado en el mío propio. Pauna leyó mi expresión.

-No dejes que ella te controle cuando interactúes con los de tu propia especie, Candice. No dejes que te controle.

Me temblaron las aletas de la nariz. Esperé un momento antes de contestar intentando dominar la ira, a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarme.

-Ella no me controla.

Pauna alzó una ceja.

La ira me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Usted no va fijándose en nadie por ahí fuera de su pareja actual. ¿Es que esa elección no es también una forma de control?

Pauna ignoró mi enfado y consideró la cuestión reflexivamente.

-Quizá -repuso finalmente-, es difícil saberlo; pero has puesto el dedo en la llaga. -Tomó una hebra suelta del dobladillo de su falda y luego, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba evitando mi mirada, cerró las manos con resolución y cuadró los hombros-. ¿Quién sabe cuánto proviene de un anfitrión determinado o de un planeta concreto? Como he dicho antes, probablemente con el tiempo encontrarás la respuesta, cuando ella se vaya volviendo cada vez más apática y silenciosa y te permita efectuar una elección diferente a ese Anthony, o..., bueno, los buscadores son muy buenos. Ya le están buscando y quizá recuerdes algo que les ayude.

Me quedé inmóvil cuando comprendí las implicaciones de su afirmación. Ella parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que me había quedado congelada en el sitio.

-Quizá encuentren al amor de Karen y podáis estar juntos. Si los sentimientos de él son tan fervientes como los suyos, la nueva alma probablemente estará bien dispuesta, casi con seguridad.

-¡No! -No estaba segura de quién había gritado. Podría haber sido yo perfectamente, porque también estaba horrorizada del todo. Me puse de pie, temblando. Las lágrimas que antes habían acudido a mis ojos tan fácilmente ahora habían desaparecido, pero apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que me temblaban de forma ostensible.

-¿Candice?

Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia la puerta, luchando para que las palabras no salieran de mi boca. Palabras que no serían mías. Palabras que no tenían sentido salvo que fueran suyas, pero que yo sentía también como mías. Y no podían ser mías. Así que no podían decirse.

«¡Lo van a matar! ¡Quieren que deje de existir! ¡Yo no quiero a otro, quiero a Anthony, no a un extraño dentro de su cuerpo! El cuerpo no significa nada sin él».  
Mientras corría por la calle escuché a Pauna llamándome por mi nombre a mis espaldas.

No vivía lejos de la oficina de la acomodadora, pero me desorientó la oscuridad de la calle. Había pasado ya dos manzanas cuando me di cuenta de que corría en la dirección opuesta.

La gente se quedaba mirándome. No estaba vestida como parahacer ejercicio y no corría de ese modo: iba huyendo claramente, pero nadie me molestó, sino que, educadamente, apartaron la mirada. Supongo que se darían cuenta de que era nueva en esta anfitriona, porque actuaba como un niño.

Aminoré el paso hasta ir caminando. Giré hacia el norte de modo que pudiera rodear la zona sin pasar de nuevo por delante de la oficina de Pauna.

Mi velocidad era poco más lenta que si estuviera corriendo. Oía el golpeteo de mis pies sobre la acera, rápido, demasiado rápido, como si estuviera intentando acoplarme al tempo de una canción de baile. Tap, tap, tap. Los tacones sonaban contra el cemento. No, no era como el sonido del tambor, era más agresivo, más violento. Tap, tap, tap. Más bien como si golpearan a alguien. Esa horrible imagen me daba escalofríos. Podía ver la luz encendida sobre la puerta de mi apartamento. No me había llevado mucho tiempo cubrir la distancia entera. Sin embargo, no crucé la calle.

Me sentía mareada. Recordaba cómo se sentía uno cuando iba a vomitar, pese a que nunca lo había hecho. Una fría humedad llenaba de gotitas mi frente, y el sonido hueco resonaba en mis oídos. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba a punto de tener esa experiencia de primera mano. Había un talud cubierto de hierba al lado del camino y, justo a su lado, una farola rodeada de un seto muy bien recortado. No tenía tiempo para buscar otro sitio mejor. Trastabillé hasta llegar a la luz y me agarré al poste para sostenerme. La náusea me daba sensación de vértigo. Sí, realmente iba a tener la experiencia de vomitar.

-¿Candice, eres tú? ¿Candice, te encuentras mal?

Me era imposible concentrarme en aquella voz vagamente familiar, pero el hecho de tener público sólo sirvió para estropear las cosas aún más, así que incliné el rostro hacia el arbusto y arrojé mi última comida violentamente.

-¿Quién es tu sanador? -preguntó una voz; sonaba muy lejana a causa del zumbido de los oídos. Sentí una mano sobre mi espalda arqueada-. ¿Necesitas una ambulancia?

Tosí dos veces y negué con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que ya había pasado, porque tenía el estómago vacío.

-No estoy enferma -repuse mientras me incorporaba usando como apoyo el poste de la farola. Levanté la cabeza para ver quién era el testigo de mi momento de postración.

La buscadora de Chicago sostenía el móvil en la mano con gesto indeciso, como si estuviera calibrando a qué autoridad debía llamar. La miré durante unos instantes y me incliné sobre las hojas otra vez. Tuviera el estómago vacío o no, era la última persona que necesitaba ver en aquellos momentos. Pero, mientras mi estómago se convulsionaba inútilmente, me di cuenta de que tenía que haber una buena razón que explicara su presencia.

«¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, no, no, no, no!».

-¿Por qué...? -jadeé, mientras el pánico y las náuseas le robaban volumen a mi voz-. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Las desagradables palabras de la acomodadora me machacaban la cabeza. Clavé los ojos durante dos segundos en las manos que agarraban el cuello del traje negro de la buscadora antes de comprender que eran las mías.

-¡Detente! -me gritó, y había verdadera indignación en la expresión de su rostro, hasta que su voz comenzó a fallar. Estaba sacudiéndola.

Me obligué a abrir las manos y las puse sobre mi cara.

-¡Perdóname! -refunfuñé-. Lo siento. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. La buscadora me miró con el ceño fruncido y se sacudió la parte delantera de su traje.

-No te encuentras bien y supongo que te he asustado.

-No esperaba verte -admití con un hilo de voz-, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Te voy a llevar a un Servicio de Sanación antes de hablar. Si tienes la gripe, será mejor curarte. No tendría sentido dejar que tu cuerpo se estropee.

-Ni tengo la gripe ni estoy enferma.

-¿Has comido algo en mal estado? Debes presentar un informe sobre el sitio donde te lo han dado.

Su intromisión me daba mucha rabia.

-De verdad, no he comido nada en mal estado. Estoy sana.

-¿Por qué no te haces un chequeo con un sanador? Una exploración rápida. No deberías cometer ninguna negligencia con tu anfitriona. Eso sería una irresponsabilidad. Especialmente cuando cuidar la salud es algo tan fácil y eficaz.

Inhalé una gran bocanada de aire y me resistí al deseo de golpearla de nuevo. Yo le sacaba la cabeza en altura. Si teníamos que luchar, podría ganar. ¿Una pelea? Me di la vuelta, la dejé allí plantada y caminé con aire orgulloso hacia mi casa. Mis emociones estaban llegando a un límite peligroso. Necesitaba tranquilizarme antes de hacer alguna barbaridad.

-¿Candice? ¡Espera! El sanador...

-No necesito ningún sanador -le contesté sin volverme-. Simplemente era... un desajuste emocional. Ya me encuentro mejor. Ella no me respondió. Me pregunté qué haría con mi desplante.

Luego escuché a mis espaldas el repiqueteo de los tacones altos de sus zapatos, de modo que opté por dejar abierta la puerta de la casa, a sabiendas de que me seguiría. Me fui hacia el fregadero y llené un vaso de agua. Ella esperó en silencio mientras me enjuagaba la boca y escupía. Me apoyé sobre la encimera cuando terminé y clavé la vista en el suelo. Ella se aburrió pronto.

-Así que, Candice... ¿O tal vez no sigues con ese nombre? No quiero mostrarme grosera contigo llamándote con otro nombre.

-Sigo llamándome Candice -contesté sin mirarla.

-Interesante. Te he considerado una persona de las que les gusta escoger por sí mismas.

-Lo he hecho, y he escogido Candice. Creo que me lo he ganado. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que tenía claro que la pequeña discusión que había oído el primer día que me desperté en el Servicio de Sanación había sido por culpa de la buscadora. Ella era el alma más polémica de cuantas me había encontrado en mis nueve vidas. Mi primer sanador, Fords Deep Waters, se había comportado con gran tranquilidad, amabilidad y sabiduría, incluso teniendo en cuenta que era un alma. Sin embargo, no había sido capaz de evitar reaccionar ante ella. Eso me permitía justificar en parte mi propia respuesta.

Me volví para enfrentarme a ella. Se había sentado en mi pequeño sofá, recostada cómodamente, como anunciando una visita larga. Tenía en el rostro una expresión satisfecha y una mirada divertida destellaba en sus ojos saltones. Controlé el deseo de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -inquirí de nuevo. El tono de mi voz era monocorde, contenido. No quería volver a perder el control delante de esa mujer.

-Ha pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que tuve noticias tuyas, así que pensé que podría venir a comprobar tu estado personalmente. Todavía no hemos hecho ningún avance significativo en tu caso.

Mis manos se aferraron con fuerza al borde de la encimera que tenía a mis espaldas, pero conseguí controlar el tremendo alivio en el tono de mi voz:

-Eso parece casi un exceso de celo por tu parte. Además, te acabo de enviar un mensaje.

Juntó las cejas del modo en que solía hacerlo, un modo que le daba una expresión enfurruñada y enojada a la vez, como si tú tuvieras la culpa de su enfado. Abrió su PDA y tocó la pantalla unas cuantas veces.

-¡Oh! -dijo con ademán estirado-. No había mirado hoy el correo.

Se quedó inmóvil mientras leía lo que le había escrito.

-Lo he enviado esta mañana muy temprano -repuse-. Debía de estar medio dormida a esas horas. No estoy segura de cuánto de lo que he escrito es recuerdo y cuánto un simple sueño; a lo mejor he tecleado aún dormida, quién sabe.

Me parecieron adecuadas esas palabras, que en realidad eran de Karen, mientras fluían con facilidad por mi boca; incluso le añadí mi propia sonrisa desinhibida al final de la frase. Esto era poco honrado por mi parte, un comportamiento vergonzoso, pero no tenía la menor intención de permitir que la buscadora supiera que era más débil que mi anfitriona.

Por una vez, Karen no adoptó una postura petulante después de haberme vencido. Ella también estaba demasiado aliviada, demasiado agradecida de que yo no la hubiera delatado, aunque se debiera a mis propias mezquinas razones.

-Interesante -murmuró la buscadora-. Otro cabo suelto. -Sacudió la cabeza-. La paz continúa eludiéndonos. -La fragilidad de la paz no parecía causarle consternación precisamente, sino que más bien parecía ser de su agrado.

Me mordí el labio con fuerza. Karen se moría de ganas de añadir otra negación con el fin de defender que el chico era simplemente parte del sueño. «No seas estúpida -le recriminé-, eso suena demasiado obvio». Decía mucho de la naturaleza repelente de la buscadora el hecho de que consiguiera ponernos a Karen y a mí en el mismo bando en una discusión.

«La odio», siseó ella en mi mente.

«Lo sé, lo sé». Desearía haber podido negar que mis sentimientos eran... similares. El odio era una emoción imperdonable, pero resultaba difícil que la buscadora llegara a... gustarte. ¿Difícil? Imposible.

Mi interlocutora interrumpió mi conversación interna:

-Así que ya tenemos otra nueva localización que controlar. ¿No puedes ayudarme un poco más con los mapas de carreteras?

Sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante ese tono tan crítico.

-Nunca dije que fueran líneas de un mapa de carreteras. Eso lo has deducido tú, y no, no tengo nada más.

Chasqueó la lengua tres veces con gran rapidez.

-Pero dijiste que eran direcciones.

-Eso fue lo que pensé. Y no he conseguido nada más.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Es que aún no has sometido a la humana? -Se echó a reír en voz alta. Se estaba riendo de mí. Le volví la espalda y me concentré en tranquilizarme.

Hice como que no estaba allí, como si estuviera sola en aquella cocina tan austera, mirando a través de la ventana la pequeña mancha de cielo nocturno y las tres brillantes estrellas que se podían ver en él. Bueno, estaba tan sola como siempre lo había estado. Mientras observaba aquellos diminutos puntos de luz en la oscuridad, de repente relampaguearon en mi cabeza las líneas que había visto una y otra vez en mis sueños y en aquellos recuerdos fragmentarios que me asaltaban en los momentos más inesperados y extraños. La primera: una curva poco definida y abierta seguida después de un rápido giro hacia el norte más otro rápido giro en la dirección contraria, para torcer de nuevo hacia el norte durante un trecho más largo y después un abrupto quiebro hacia el sur que terminaba en otra curva suave.

La segunda: un zigzag quebrado, cuatro abruptos cambios de rasante y el quinto punto extrañamente aplanado, como si se hubiera roto...

La tercera: una onda suave, interrumpida por un repentino espolón que hacía sobresalir un dedo largo y delgado hacia el norte y luego regresaba. De forma incomprensible, no parecía tener ningún significado, pero sabía que era importante para Karen. Lo sabía desde el mismísimo principio. Ella protegía este secreto con la misma fiereza que había protegido los otros que pudieran referirse al niño, a su hermano. No tenía ni idea siquiera de su existencia antes del sueño de la noche pasada. Me preguntaba por qué habría fallado, permitiendo que yo me enterara de su secreto. Quizá tenía menos posibilidades de ocultarme sus secretos a medida que su voz aumentaba de volumen en mi cabeza... Tal vez cometería algún otro desliz y de ese modo me permitiría descubrir la significación de esas extrañas líneas, porque yo sabía que tenían algún significado y que conducían a algún destino.

Y en ese momento, con el eco de la risa de la buscadora aún flotando en el aire, de pronto me di cuenta de por qué eran tan Importantes. Lo más probable era que llevaran hasta Anthony, o más bien hacia ambos, hacia Anthony y Jimmy. ¿A qué otro sitio podían conducir? ¿Qué otro lugar podía significar algo para ella?Ahora me doy cuenta de que no me llevaban a ellos, porque ninguno había seguido antes las líneas. Unas líneas que habían sido tan misteriosas para ella como para mí, hasta que... El muro se alzó demasiado lento como para bloquearme. Ella estaba distraída prestando más atención a la buscadora que a mí. Revoloteaba en mi cabeza cuando se produjo un sonido detrás de mí y ésa fue la primera vez que fui consciente de que la buscadora se había acercado. Entonces suspiró.

-Esperaba más de ti. Tu historial parecía tan prometedor...

-Es una pena que no estuvieras libre para ser asignada a este cuerpo. Estoy segura de que haber tenido que lidiar con una anfitriona que se te resistiera habría sido para ti como un juego de niños.

No me volví para mirarla y mi voz se mantuvo en el mismo tono.

Ella se sorbió la nariz.

-Las primeras oleadas se enfrentaron a bastantes retos, incluso sin tener que vérselas con un anfitrión que opusiera resistencia.

-Sí. He participado en unas cuantas colonizaciones por mí misma.

La buscadora bufó.

-¿Eran las algas difíciles de domar? ¿Acaso huían?

Mantuve mi voz en tono calmado:

-No teníamos problemas en el Polo Sur, aunque, claro, el Norte era un asunto bien distinto. Allí no se actuó de la manera correcta y perdimos el bosque entero.

La tristeza de aquellos tiempos acompañó como un eco a mis palabras. Mil seres sintientes prefirieron cerrar sus ojos para siempre antes que aceptarnos. Cerraron las hojas, se apartaron de los soles y se dejaron morir de hambre.

«Los felicito», susurró Karen. No había ningún veneno infiltrado en ese pensamiento, sólo aprobación mientras rendía homenaje a la tragedia de mi recuerdo.

«Fue un desperdicio enorme». Dejé que el martirio de ese conocimiento, el sentimiento que producían aquellos pensamientos agonizantes que nos habían atormentado con el dolor de nuestro bosque hermano, barriera el interior de mi mente.

«Sea como sea, sigue siendo muerte».

La buscadora habló y yo intenté concentrarme sólo en una conversación.

-Sí. -Su voz sonó repentinamente incó estuvo bastante mal hecho.

-Toda precaución es poca a la hora de administrar el poder. Hay muchos que no son tan cuidadosos como deberían.

Ella no contestó y la escuché retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Todo el mundo sabía que la equivocación que llevó al suicidio en masa había sido culpa de los buscadores, que como pensaban que las algas no podían huir subestimaron su capacidad para escapar. Procedieron de forma imprudente, comenzando el primer asentamiento antes de que hubiera suficiente número de individuos colocados para una asimilación a gran escala. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que eran capaces las algas y de lo que pretendían hacer, ya era demasiado tarde. El siguiente embarque de almas hibernadas estaba demasiado lejos y antes de que llegaran se perdió todo el bosque del norte. En este momento me enfrenté a la buscadora, ávida por comprobar el impacto de mis palabras. Ella se mantuvo impasible, mirando fijamente hacia la nada blanca de las paredes desnudas de la habitación.

-Siento no haber podido ayudar más. -Pronuncié las palabras con firmeza, intentando dejar claro mi rechazo.

Estaba deseando recuperar mi casa para mí de nuevo. «Para nosotras», intercaló Karen con aire de suficiencia. Yo suspiré. Estaba tan pagada de sí misma en ese momento...

-No tendrías que haberte preocupado por venir desde tan lejos, de verdad.

-Es mi trabajo -repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú eres mi única asignación hasta que encontremos al resto de los humanos; lo mejor que puedo hacer es pegarme a ti y no perder la esperanza de que tengamos suerte.

* * *

_**¿Gracias por leer! A los comentarios:**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Sí, a mí me espantaría si me ocurriera eso, xD. Pobre Candy. Espero y hayas disfrutado este capítulo que me imagino las Anthonyfans están amando esta historia porque no dejamos de mencionarlo, pero también muy pronto habrá otra personita que estoy segura te encantará.**_

_**LizCarter: Tomaré en cuenta tus recomendaciones ^^ Muchas gracias. Y sí, la pobre está pasando por mucho.**_


	8. Confrontación

_**Aquí llegamos con la entrega del séptimo capítulo de The Host, las cosas empiezan a calentarse a partir de aquí y las cosas empiezan a ser más estrechas e íntimas entre Candy y Karen. Ya empezaremos a sentir simpatía y compasión por ambas. ¡Disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Confrontación**

¿Sí, Faces Sunward*-? -pregunté, agradecida a la mano alzada que interrumpió mi clase. No me sentía tan cómoda como de costumbre detrás del atril. Mi mayor fuerza, mi única credencial real, era mi experiencia personal, desde la que solía enseñar, pero mi cuerpo anfitrión no había recibido nada parecido a una educación formal, ya que llevaba huyendo desde el principio de su adolescencia. Aquélla era la primera historia de un mundo que enseñaba ese semestre y no tenía ningún recuerdo del que partir. Estaba segura de que mis estudiantes percibían la diferencia.

-Lamento la interrupción, pero no estoy seguro de haberla entendido. -El hombre del pelo blanco hizo una pausa, luchando por poner su pregunta en palabras-. ¿Los comedores de fuego realmente... ingieren el humo obtenido de quemar las flores vagantes? ¿Como si fuera comida?

Intentó suprimir el tono de horror en su voz. No era lo más apropiado para un alma juzgar a otra, pero no me sorprendía, dado su pasado en el Planeta de las Flores, su fuerte reacción ante tan trágico destino de una forma de vida similar en otro mundo. Siempre me extrañaba cómo algunas almas se implicaban en los asuntos del mundo que habitaban en ese momento, ignorando al resto del universo; pero, siendo justos, quizá Faces Sunward había estado hibernando cuando el Mundo de Fuego se hizo famoso.

-Sí, recibían algunos nutrientes esenciales de ese humo, y ahí estriba el dilema fundamental, la controversia que suscita el Mundo de Fuego, además de la razón por la cual ese planeta no ha sido clausurado, aunque ha habido suficiente tiempo para poblarlo por completo. También hay un alto porcentaje de relocalización. Cuando se descubrió el Mundo de Fuego, al principio se pensó que la especie dominante, los comedores de fuego, era la única forma de vida inteligente. Los comedores no consideraban a las flores vagantes como sus iguales, un prejuicio cultural, así que pasó algún tiempo, después de la primera oleada de colonizadores, antes de que las almas se dieran cuenta de que estaban asesinando a criaturas inteligentes. Desde entonces, los científicos del Mundo de Fuego concentraron sus esfuerzos en encontrar un sustituto para las necesidades de la dieta de los comedores. Se han enviado allí a las arañas para que se ocupen del problema, pero ambos planetas se encuentran a cientos de años de distancia. Cuando se supere este obstáculo, lo que ocurrirá bastante pronto, estoy segura, se abrirá el camino a la esperanza de que las flores vagantes también puedan ser asimiladas. Mientras tanto, se ha conseguido eliminar la mayor parte de la brutalidad de la ecuación. La..., eh..., parte de quemar vivos a los seres, claro, y algunos otros aspectos también.

-Pero cómo pueden... -A Faces Sunward se le ahogó la voz, incapaz de terminar la frase. Sin embargo, otra voz intervino para completar la idea de Faces Sunward:

-Parece un ecosistema bastante cruel. ¿Por qué no se ha abandonado ese planeta?

-Esto se sometió a debate, por supuesto, Sam**, pero no abandonamos planetas a la ligera. Hay muchas almas para las que el Mundo de Fuego es ya su hogar. No vamos a desarraigarlas contra su voluntad.

Aparté la mirada y la dirigí a mis notas, en un intento de terminar la discusión.

-¡Pero eso es pura barbarie!

Sam era físicamente más joven que la mayoría de los estudiantes y tenía una edad cercana a la mía, en realidad era el más joven de todos. y la verdad es que era como un niño en el más importante de los sentidos. La Tierra era su primer mundo, ya que la madre en este caso era en realidad una habitante de este planeta, antes de que ella se ofreciera para la maternidad, y no parecía tener la misma perspectiva de las cosas que las almas más viejas, que habían viajado mucho más. Me pregunté cómo sería haber nacido con las sensaciones y emociones sobrecogedoras de estos anfitriones, sin ninguna experiencia anterior para equilibrarte. Debía de ser muy difícil ser objetivo. Intenté tenerlo en cuenta y ser especialmente paciente cuando le contesté:

-Cada universo es una experiencia única y en realidad es imposible comprenderlo. A menos que hayas vivido en él...

-Pero tú no has vivido nunca en el Mundo de Fuego-me interrumpió-. Tú debes de haber sentido lo mismo que yo... ¿O es que tenías alguna otra razón para evitar ese planeta? Has estado en casi todos los demás.

-La elección de un planeta es una decisión privada y muy personal, Sam, como algún día experimentarás tú mismo.

Pretendía cancelar el debate simplemente con el tono de mi voz.

«¿Por qué no se lo dices? Tú también crees que eso es de bárbaros, que es cruel y está mal. Eso es una gran ironía si quieres saber mi opinión..., aunque nunca me la has preguntado. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza estar de acuerdo con SAm? ¿Simplemente porque es más humano que los demás?».

Karen se estaba convirtiendo en algo completamente insoportable ahora que había encontrado su voz. ¿Cómo se suponía que me iba a poder concentrar en mi trabajo con sus opiniones resonándome en la cabeza todo el tiempo?

Una sombra oscura se movió en el asiento contiguo al de Sam.

Era la buscadora, que, vestida de negro, como era su costumbre, se inclinó hacia delante, interesada por primera vez en el tema del debate. Resistí el deseo de ponerle cara de pocos amigos. No quería que Sam, que ya tenía aspecto de sentirse avergonzado, confundiera mi expresión y se creyera el destinatario de mi expresión de disgusto. Karen gruñó. Ella deseaba que no me resistiera. Tener a esa inquisidora detrás de nuestros pasos había sido muy educativo para Karen; antes pensaba que no podía haber nada ni nadie más odioso que yo.

-Se nos acaba el tiempo de clase -anuncié aliviada-. Estoy encantada de comunicaros que el próximo martes tendremos a un lector invitado capaz de paliar mi ignorancia en este asunto. Flame Tender*** un recién llegado a nuestro planeta, estará aquí para darnos una visión más personal de la colonización del Mundo de Fuego. Sé que todos le trataréis con la misma cortesía que a mí y que seréis respetuosos con la tierna edad de su anfitrión. Gracias por vuestro tiempo.

La clase se vació lentamente, y mientras recogían sus cosas muchos de los estudiantes aprovecharon para tomarse un minuto y charlar entre ellos. Lo que Pauna había dicho sobre las amistades estaba presente en mi mente, pero no sentía ningún deseo de unirme a ellos. Eran extraños para mí.

¿Y era así como me sentía yo o era la forma en que se sentía Karen? Era difícil de decir. Tal vez yo era antisocial por naturaleza. Mi historia personal apoyaba esa teoría, o eso suponía yo: nunca había desarrollado una relación tan fuerte como para permanecer en un planeta más de una vida.

Noté que Sam y Faces Sunward se demoraban en la puerta de la clase enzarzados en una discusión que parecía intensa, y creo que podía adivinar de qué hablaban.

-Las historias del Mundo de Fuego levantan polémica. Me sorprendí un poco.

La buscadora estaba de pie pegada a mi codo. Aquella mujer generalmente anunciaba su llegada con el rápido taconeo de sus zapatos. Miré hacia abajo y vi que llevaba zapatillas de tenis por primera vez, aunque negras, claro. Resultaba incluso más diminuta sin la ayuda de esos pocos centímetros.

-No es mi materia favorita -repuse con voz desabrida-. Prefiero poder explicar experiencias de primera mano.

-Ha habido fuertes reacciones en la clase.

-Sí.

Me miró expectante, como si esperase que dijera algo más. Reuní mis notas y me volví para colocarlas en mi bolso.

-Me ha parecido que te afectaban.

Seguí colocando los papeles en el bolso con cuidado, sin darme la vuelta.

-Me preguntaba por qué no has contestado a la pregunta. -Se hizo una pausa mientras ella esperaba a que respondiese. Y no lo í que..., ¿por qué no has contestado a la pregunta?

Ahora sí me giré, sin ocultar la impaciencia de mi rostro.

-Porque no tenía nada que ver con la lección, porque SAm necesita aprender un poco de modales y porque no es asunto de nadie.

Me colgué el bolso del hombro y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Ella se mantuvo a mi lado, apresurándose para mantener el ritmo de mis piernas, bastante más largas que las suyas. Caminamos por el pasillo en silencio. No volvió a hablar hasta que no estuvimos fuera, donde la luz de la tarde iluminaba las motas de polvo del aire salino.

-¿Crees que algún día podrás establecerte, Candice? ¿Quizá en este planeta? Parece que tienes algún tipo de afinidad con sus... sentimientos.

Torcí el gesto ante el insulto implícito en su tono. No estaba segura de cómo pretendía insultarme al decirme eso, pero estaba claro que ésa era su intención. Karen se revolvió con rencor.

-No estoy segura de lo que quieres decir.

-Dime algo, Candice. ¿Te dan lástima?

-¿Quiénes? -pregunté sin comprender-. ¿Las flores vagantes?

-No, los humanos.

Me detuve en seco, y ella me esquivó y se paró a mi lado. Estábamos a pocas manzanas de mi apartamento y yo me estaba apresurando con la esperanza de perderla de vista, para evitar que se invitara ella sola a entrar, pero su pregunta me pilló con la guardia baja.

-¿Los humanos?

-Sí, ¿los compadeces?

-¿Y tú no?

-No, me parecen una raza bastante brutal. Han tenido mucha suerte sobreviviendo tanto tiempo como lo han hecho.

-No todos han sido malos.

-Es una inclinación de su genética. La brutalidad forma parte de su especie, pero les tienes lástima, o eso parece.

-Hay mucho que perder, ¿no crees? -Gesticulé con el brazo a fin de abarcar cuanto nos rodeaba. Estábamos en un espacio con aspecto de parque entre dos colegios mayores cubiertos de hiedra. El verde profundo de la hiedra era muy agradable a la vista, especialmente donde contrastaba con el rojo deslustrado de los viejos ladrillos. El aire era dorado y dulce y el olor del océano le daba un matiz salobre a la dulce fragancia de las flores de los arbustos. Una brisa ligera me acariciaba la piel desnuda de los brazos-. En cualquiera de tus otras vidas, jamás habrás sentido las cosas de este modo tan vívido. ¿Cómo no apenarse por alguien a quien le has quitado todo esto? -Su expresión continuó vacía, inconmovible. Hice un intento por que se implicara, por obligarla a que considerara las cosas desde otro punto de vista-. ¿En qué otros mundos has vivido?

Ella dudó; después se envaró y cuadró los hombros.

-En ninguno. Sólo he vivido en la Tierra.

Eso me sorprendió. Entonces era tan niña como Sam.

-¿En un solo planeta? ¿Y escogiste ser buscadora en tu primera vida?

Asintió una vez, con la barbilla tensa.

-Bien. Bueno, eso es tu problema. -Reemprendí la marcha de nuevo. Quizá si respetaba su intimidad, ella me devolvería el favor.

-He hablado con tu acomodadora.

«O a lo mejor no», pensó Karen con amargura.

-¿Qué? -jadeé.

-Suponía que estabas teniendo más problemas aparte del mero hecho de no acceder a la información que necesito. ¿Has considerado la idea de intentar acceder a otro anfitrión más maleable? Ya te lo sugirió tu acomodadora, ¿no es así?

-¡Pauna no ha podido decirte nada!

El rostro de la buscadora mostraba una descarada petulancia.

-No ha tenido que contestar. Soy muy buena leyendo expresiones humanas. Sé muy bien cuándo mis preguntas tocan un punto sensible.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido? La relación entre un alma y su acomodador...

-Es sacrosanta, ya lo sé, me sé bien la teoría, pero los métodos normales de investigación parecían no estar dando muy buenos resultados en tu caso, así que he tenido que ser creativa.

-¿Acaso creías que te estaba ocultando algo? -inquirí, demasiado enfadada ya como para intentar controlar la indignación que traslucía mi voz-. ¿Pensabas que le confiaría algo así a mi acomodadora?

Mi cólera no la desconcertó. Tal vez, debido a su extraña personalidad, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones.

-No, creía que me estabas contando lo que sabías... Pero no creo que seas tan dura como aparentas. Ya lo he visto antes. Empiezas a sentir simpatía por tu anfitriona y permites que sus recuerdos dirijan inconscientemente tus propios deseos, y, llegados a este punto, probablemente ya es demasiado tarde. Creo que te sentirás mejor si te mudas, y quizá alguna otra persona tenga mejor suerte con ella.

-¡Ja! -exclamé-. ¡Karen es capaz de comerse vivo a cualquiera!

Se le congeló la expresión en el rostro.

En realidad no tenía ni idea, no importaba lo que ella creía que había deducido de la expresión de Pauna. Pensaba que la influencia de Karen procedía de sus recuerdos, que era sólo inconsciente.

-Encuentro de lo más interesante que hables de ella en presente. Ignoré lo que había dicho, intentando disimular el lapsus.

-Si crees que otra persona podría tener más suerte sacándole sus secretos, estás equivocada.

-Sólo existe una manera de averiguarlo.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente? -pregunté, con la voz helada a causa de la aversión que me provocaba.

Ella sonrió.

-He pedido un permiso para intentarlo yo. No me llevará mucho. Me guardarán mi anfitriona para después.

Tuve que inhalar aire profundamente. Yo temblaba, y Karen estaba tan llena de odio que era incapaz de pronunciar una palabra. La idea de tener a la buscadora en mi interior, incluso aunque supiera que yo ya no estaría allí, era tan repugnante que percibí la vuelta de las náuseas de la semana pasada.

-Mal asunto para tu investigación que yo no sea una saltadora.

Los ojos de la buscadora se entrecerraron.

-Bueno, no es probable que esta asignación dure eternamente. La historia jamás ha sido un asunto de interés para mí, pero parece que lo será al menos durante un curso completo.

-Acabas de decir que probablemente es demasiado tarde para sacar nada más de sus recuerdos -le repliqué, luchando por mantener mi voz en calma-. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a donde sea que pertenezcas?

Ella se encogió de hombros y mostró una sonrisa tensa.

-Estoy segura de que es demasiado tarde para obtener la información de forma voluntaria, pero si tú no cooperas, ella simplemente me llevará hasta ellos.

-¿Cómo te llevará?

-Cuando ella asuma todo el control. Y tú no eres mejor que aquel pelele que se llamó antes Racing Song y ahora es John. ¿Le recuerdas? ¿Te acuerdas de ese que atacó al sanador?

La miré fijamente, con los ojos dilatados y las aletas de la nariz vibrantes.

-Sí, probablemente es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Tu acomodadora no te dio las estadísticas, ¿a qué no? Bueno y, aunque lo hiciera, seguro que no tenía la última información, a la que nosotros sí tenemos acceso. El índice de éxito a largo plazo para situaciones como la tuya, cuando un anfitrión humano comienza a resistirse, es de menos del veinte por ciento. ¿Tenías idea de que fuera tan bajo? Están disfrazando la información que facilitan a los colonizadores potenciales. Ya no se van a ofrecer más anfitriones adultos a causa de los elevados riesgos. Estamos perdiendo almas. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que ella comience a hablarte, hable a través de ti o controle tus decisiones.

No me moví ni un centímetro ni relajé un solo músculo. La buscadora se inclinó, se estiró sobre los dedos de los pies y puso su rostro cerca del mío. Su voz se volvió baja y dulce en un intento de sonar persuasiva:

-¿Es eso lo que quieres, Candice? ¿Perder? ¿Desvanecerte, borrada por otra conciencia? ¿No ser más que un cuerpo anfitrión?

No podía respirar.

-Irá a peor. No volverás a ser tú misma nunca más. Ella te anulará y desaparecerás. Quizá alguien intervenga... Tal vez te muden, como hicieron con John, y tú te conviertas en una niña llamada Karen a la que le gusta juguetear con coches más que componer música. O lo que sea que a ella le plazca.

-¿El índice de éxito está por debajo del veinte por ciento? -pregunté con un susurro.

Ella asintió, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

-Te estás perdiendo a ti misma, Candice. Todos los mundos que has visto, todas las experiencias que has reunido... Todo se reducirá a la nada. He visto en tu archivo que tienes potencial para la maternidad. Si te ofreces para ser madre, al menos no todo se perderá. ¿Por qué condenarte a la desaparición? ¿Has considerado la maternidad?

Me aparté de su lado con un salto y me quedé quieta, ruborizada.

-Lo siento -murmuró ella, con el rostro enrojecido a su vez-. Eso ha sido poco educado. Olvida que lo he dicho.

-Me voy a casa; no me sigas.

-Debo hacerlo, Candice. Es mi trabajo.

-¿Por qué os preocupáis tanto por unos cuantos humanos dispersos? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo justificáis vuestro trabajo? ¡Hemos vencido! ¡Ya es hora de que os unáis a la sociedad y hagáis algo productivo!

Mis palabras y las acusaciones implícitas en ellas no la irritaron.

-Allá donde los límites de su mundo tocan el nuestro, se encuentra la muerte -recitó con calma, y por un momento atisbé a una persona diferente en su rostro. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que realmente, en lo más profundo, creía en lo que hacía. Parte de mí suponía que ella simplemente había escogido la búsqueda porque de forma inmoral sentía inclinación por la violencia-. Incluso, aunque no se perdiera más que un alma por culpa de tu Anthony o tu Jimmy, sería un alma más. Mi trabajo estará justificado hasta que no impere la paz total en este planeta. Mientras haya Anthonys supervivientes, soy necesaria para proteger a nuestra especie, y mientras haya Karens que tengan almas dominadas como si fueran perritos de compañía...

Le di la espalda y me dirigí hacia mi apartamento dando grandes zancadas, lo que la obligaría a correr si quería mantenerse a mi ritmo.

-¡No te pierdas a ti misma, Candice! -me gritó desde atrás-. ¡El tiempo se te está acabando! -Hizo una pausa, y después gritó con más fuerza-: ¡Infórmame de cuándo debo empezar a llamarte Karen!

Su voz se desvaneció mientras se ampliaba la distancia entre nosotras. Sabía que ella me seguiría a su propio paso. Esta última semana tan incómoda, viendo su rostro en la parte trasera de todas mis clases, escuchando sus pasos todos los días detrás de mí en la acera, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba por venir. Iba a convertir mi vida en un suplicio.

Me sentía como si Karen se arrojara violentamente contra las paredes interiores de mi cráneo.

«Pasa de ella. Diles a sus superiores que ha hecho algo inaceptable, que nos ha atacado. Es nuestra palabra contra la suya».

«Eso es así en un mundo humano -le recordé, casi triste porque no podía recurrir a ese argumento-. Nosotros no tenemos superiores, en ese sentido. Todos trabajamos juntos como iguales. Sólo tenemos algunos a los que enviamos informes con el fin de poder organizar la información y consejos que toman decisiones sobre esa información, pero ellos no la apartarían de la asignación que quiere. Ya ves, esto funciona como... ».

«¿A quién le importa cómo funciona si no nos ayuda? Ya sé: ¡matémosla!». Una imagen repentina de mis manos apretando el cuello de la buscadora llenó mi mente.

«Esa actitud es exactamente el motivo por el que lo mejor es que dejemos que mi especie se quede a cargo de este lugar».

«Bájate del burro. Tú disfrutas tanto como yo de esa idea». La imagen regresó, el rostro de la buscadora poniéndose azul en nuestra imaginación, pero esta vez acompañado por una fiera ola de placer.

«Ésa eres tú, no yo». Mi afirmación era cierta, esa imagen me enfermaba. Pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de la falsedad, ya que la verdad es que disfrutaría enormemente de no volver a ver nunca a la buscadora.

«¿Y qué hacemos ahora? Yo no me voy a rendir, y tú tampoco. ¡Y estoy tan segura como de que el demonio existe que esa maldita buscadora tampoco abandonará!».

Permanecí en silencio porque no se me ocurría ninguna respuesta. Todo quedó en silencio en mi mente durante un rato. Era estupendo. Deseaba que la quietud continuara, pero sólo había un modo de comprar mi paz. ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio? ¿Tenía otra posibilidad?

Karen permaneció en calma. Cuando llegué a la puerta principal y cerré detrás de mí los cerrojos que jamás había echado antes, artefactos humanos que no tenían sentido en un mundo pacífico, sus pensamientos estaban sumidos en la meditación.

«Nunca había pensado en cómo hacéis las cosas los de vuestra especie. No sabía que fuera así».

«Nos lo tomamos muy en serio, como te puedes imaginar. Gracias por tu interés». A ella no le molestó la gran carga de ironía implícita en mi comentario.

Ella estaba todavía reflexionando sobre su descubrimiento cuando encendí el ordenador y comencé a buscar vuelos regulares. Apenas pasó un momento antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

«¿Adónde nos vamos?». Había un estremecimiento de pánico en su pensamiento. Sentí cómo su conciencia se revolvía dentro de mi cabeza, y su tacto era tan suave como el de un plumero buscando algo que pudiera estar ocultándole.

Decidí ahorrarle la búsqueda. «Me voy de Chicago». El pánico se había convertido en algo más que un estremecimiento.

«¿Por qué?».

«Voy a ver al sanador. No confío en ella. Quiero hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión».

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo.

«¿La decisión de matarme ?».

«Sí, esa misma».

* * *

_***Rostro hacia el sol.**_

_****¿Recuerdan al niño gordito de pelo negro y overol que siempre está con John y la niña bajita de pelo castaño clarito? Según el capítulo donde los Leegan adoptan a Candy, Adoptada por una familia rica, este niño se llama Sam y decidí ponerlo.**_

_*****Dulce Llama.**_

_**Con los comentarios:**_

_**Laura GrandChester: Sí, aquí ya lo dicen: las almas pierden cada vez más la batallas, la verdad yo siempre pensé que la acomodadora no amaba realmente a la pareja de su anfitriona sino que como la humana lo amaba ella pues se encaprichó con él o simplemente sentía atracción hacia él pero nunca sin llegar realmente al amor igual que Candice con Anthony, ella no lo ama sino que como lo ve demasiado a menudo pues se siente atraída por él, y con respecto a Terry jaja pues ya verás que no siempre la chica acaba con el primer amor, ¡espero y hayas disfrutado con este capítulo tanto como yo!**_


	9. Descubierta

_**Me alegra que les guste esta historia. Realmente espero y la estén disfrutando tanto como yo al adaptarla. Ya empiezo a pensar en posibilidades de adaptar otras historias. Quien sabe. Depende. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Pienso adaptar la historia de Divergente, de Verónica Roth. Espero y puedan esperarla con paciencia, porque primero debo adaptar esta historia. En cuanto la termine, adaptaré también Divergente y posteriormente, Insurgente. ¡Espero y disfruten!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. La historia pertenece a Stephanie Meyer.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Descubierta**

Conduje con rapidez hasta la salida 1-10 mientras el sol se ocultaba a mis espaldas. No veía mucho aparte de las líneas blancas y amarillas del pavimento, y algún signo verde ocasional, de gran tamaño, que me dirigía en dirección este. Ahora tenía prisa. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de por qué tenía tanta prisa. Supongo que en realidad lo que deseaba era que acabara pronto todo aquello: la pena, la tristeza, el dolor por los amores desesperanzados y perdidos.¿Querría eso decir que también deseaba verme fuera de mi cuerpo? No se me ocurría ninguna otra solución. Le haría las preguntas pertinentes al sanador, pero en realidad sentía que la decisión ya estaba tomada. «Saltadora. Rajada». Probé estas palabras en mi mente en un intento de acostumbrarme a ellas.

Si pudiera encontrar alguna forma, intentaría mantener a Karen fuera de las garras de la buscadora. Sería muy difícil; más bien sería imposible. Pero lo intentaría.

Se lo había prometido, aunque ella no me estaba escuchando. Aún seguía soñando. Yo pensaba que lo que ocurría en realidad era que se había rendido, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para que ese cambio de actitud pudiera ayudarla.

Intenté mantenerme al margen del tortuoso discurrir de sus pensamientos, pero no podía evitar seguir allí presente. No pude salirme por completo de sus sueños, por mucho que me concentraba en los coches que pasaban zumbando a mi lado, en los vehículos que se deslizaban hacia el aeropuerto y en las pocas y delicadas nubes que flotaban por encima de nuestras cabezas. Memoricé el rostro de Anthony desde mil ángulos distintos.

Observé a Jimmy crecer en un súbito estirón que le dejó todo piel y huesos. Los brazos me dolían por los dos y el sentimiento era más agudo que un dolor normal, afilado como la hoja de un cuchillo y violento. Era intolerable. Debía alejarme de aquello.

Conduje casi a ciegas a lo largo de una autovía de dos carriles estrechos. El desierto era, si cabe, más monótono y estaba más muerto que antes. Más plano, más desprovisto de color. No llegaría a Lakewood mucho antes de la hora de la cena. La cena. No había comido nada en todo el día, y me di cuenta de que me sonaban las tripas. La buscadora me estaría esperando. Se me revolvió el estómago, y el hambre quedó momentáneamente sustituida por una náusea. De forma automática, levanté el pie del acelerador. Comprobé el mapa que llevaba en el asiento contiguo. Pronto llegaría a una pequeña salida a un lugar llamado Picacho Peak. Quizá debería parar para comer algo allí. Era una forma de robarle a la buscadora unos momentos preciosos. Mientras pensaba en aquel nombre tan poco familiar, Picacho Peak, se produjo una extraña reacción contenida por parte de Karen. No lo comprendía. ¿Había estado ella aquí antes? Busqué un recuerdo, un paisaje o un olor que tuviera algo que ver, pero no encontré nada. «Picacho Peak». Una vez más se mostraba ese punto de interés que Karen reprimía. ¿Qué significaban esas palabras para ella? Se retiró hacia recuerdos lejanos, evitándome.

Esto acicateó mi curiosidad. Conduje un poco más rápido mientras me preguntaba si la visión del lugar desencadenaría algo. En el horizonte empezó a cobrar forma un solitario pico montañoso. No era muy grande para los parámetros normales, pero sí lo suficiente para alzarse sobre las bajas y toscas colinas circundantes. Tenía una forma peculiar, inusual. Karen observó cómo se erguía según nos acercábamos, simulando indiferencia hacia él. ¿Por qué pretendía que no le interesaba cuando era tan obvio todo lo contrario? Me molestaba su fuerza cuando intentaba averiguar algo. No podía ver ninguna vía de acceso en la habitual pared blanca. Parecía más densa de lo usual, aunque yo había creído que casi había desaparecido. Intenté ignorarla, porque no quería saberlo, no deseaba saber que ella cada vez se fortalecía más. En vez de eso, seguí observando el pico, cuya forma se destacaba contra el caluroso cielo pálido. Había algo familiar en él. Algo que yo estaba segura de tener que reconocer, aunque también estaba convencida de que ninguna de las dos lo había visto con antelación.

Karen se sumergió en un vivo recuerdo de Anthony que me pilló por sorpresa, aunque en realidad su esfuerzo sonaba a que intentaba distraerme.

**-ooo-**

El calor me abrasaba mientras pestañeaba ante el rojo resplandor del sol que agonizaba sobre aquellas rocas ensangrentadas. Las manos que aparecieron repentinamente sobre mis hombros no me sobresaltaron, a pesar de no haber percibido su aproximación silenciosa.

Me eran muy familiares.

-Es fácil acercarse a ti sin que te des cuenta.

Su voz acompañó la paz de aquel crepúsculo vacío.

-Te he visto venir desde antes de que dieras el primer paso -le dije sin volverme-. Tengo ojos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Sus dedos cálidos recorrieron mis brazos desde los hombros a las muñecas, esparciendo fuego por toda mi piel.

-Pareces una ninfa del bosque en medio de los árboles -me susurró al oído.

-Adoptaré la costumbre de meterme en medio de los árboles.

Se echó a reír y el sonido hizo que se me cerraran los ojos y que los labios se me distendieran en una gran sonrisa.

-No es necesario -repuso-. Para mí siempre serás lo mejor.

-Le dijo el último hombre de la Tierra a la última mujer de la Tierra en vísperas de su separación.

Mi sonrisa se desvaneció mientras hacía este comentario. En estos tiempos las sonrisas no duraban mucho. Él suspiró. Su aliento en mi mejilla era fresco en comparación con el aire ardiente del desierto.

-A Jimmy le sentaría mal ese comentario.

-Es todavía un niño. Te pido por favor que lo mantengas a salvo.

-Hagamos un trato -me ofreció Anthony-: tú te mantienes a salvo y yo le protegeré lo mejor posible. De otra forma no hay nada de qué hablar.

Era sólo una broma, pero no podía tomármela a la ligera. No habría garantías una vez que estuviéramos lejos el uno del otro.

-No importa lo que pase -insistí yo.

-No va a ocurrir nada, no te preocupes. -Sus palabras casi carecían de sentido, eran un desperdicio de energía, pero su voz merecía ser oída con independencia del mensaje que transmitiera.

-Vale.

Tiró con fuerza de mis muñecas hacia un lado, me hizo darme la vuelta con el impulso e incliné la cabeza contra su pecho. No sabía con qué comparar su aroma. Era suyo nada más, tan único como el olor del enebro o el de la lluvia en el desierto.

-No nos perderemos el uno al otro -prometió él-, porque siempre volveré a encontrarte. -Cuando Jared hablaba no podía mantener el tono serio durante mucho tiempo-. No importa lo bien que te escondas. Soy invencible jugando al escondite.

-Por lo menos contarás hasta diez antes de ir a buscarme, ¿no?

-Con los ojos tapados.

-Empieza ya -mascullé... mientras intentaba disimular que las lágrimas me habían formado un nudo en la garganta.

-No tengas miedo. Vas a salir bien de ésta. Eres fuerte, rápida y lista.

Supongo que él también intentaba convencerse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué iba a dejarle? Era mucho suponer que Susana continuaría siendo aún humana, pero estaba casi completamente segura cuando vi su rostro en las noticias.

Había sido sólo una expedición corriente, una como otras miles. Como era habitual, cuando nos sentíamos suficientemente aislados y a salvo, encendíamos la televisión mientras vaciábamos la despensa y el frigorífico. Sólo la poníamos para ver la predicción del tiempo, ya que no había mucho entretenimiento en los reportajes en plan «todo es perfecto», aburridos hasta la muerte, que pasaban por noticias entre los parásitos. Fue el pelo lo que captó mi atención, un ramalazo de un profundo color dorado, casi amarillo, que sólo había visto en una persona en toda mi vida.

Todavía puedo ver la mirada en su rostro mientras echaba una ojeada a la cámara con el rabillo del ojo. Era una mirada que decía: «Estoy intentando pasar inadvertida, no me veas». No caminaba lo bastante despacio, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas simular un paso casual. Intentaba desesperadamente mezclarse con los demás.

Ningún ladrón de cuerpos sentiría esa necesidad.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Susana, si todavía era humana, andando por ahí fuera en una ciudad tan grande como Nueva York? ¿Y si había otros? No parecía que hubiera muchas probabilidades de que fuera así, pero si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que hubiera humanos había que intentar localizarlos.

Y debía ir sola. Susana huiría de cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo, e incluso puede que también huyera de mí, pero quizá al menos me diera ocasión de explicarme. Yo estaba segura de poder encontrar su escondrijo.

-¿Y tú? -le pregunté con la voz embargada por la emoción. No estaba segura de poder soportar físicamente la despedida que se avecinaba o ¿Te mantendrás a salvo?

-Ni el cielo ni el infierno me separarán de ti, Karen.

**-ooo-**

Sin darme tiempo siquiera para que recuperara el aliento o me limpiara las lágrimas que aún corrían por mi rostro, me arrojó otro recuerdo a bocajarro.

**-ooo-**

Jimmy se acurrucó bajo mi brazo, aunque ya no encajaba ahí como antes. Tenía que doblarse de mala manera y sus largos miembros desgarbados sobresalían por todos lados en ángulos agudos. Se le estaban poniendo los brazos duros y nervudos pero en ese momento aún seguía siendo un niño tembloroso, casi encogido de miedo. Anthony estaba cargando el coche. Si él hubiera estado presente, Jimmy no hubiera mostrado tan abiertamente su miedo. Quería ser valiente, parecerse a Anthony.

-Estoy asustado -me susurró.

Besé su pelo castaño dorado como el de mi madre. Olía a polvo y sol. Era como si fuera parte de mí, como si al separarnos se desgarrara la piel que nos mantenía unidos.

-Estarás bien con Anthony. -El tono de mi voz tenía que sonar valiente, independientemente de lo que yo sintiera.

-Lo sé. Tengo más miedo por ti, porque no vuelvas. Como papá.

Me estremecí. El que mi padre no volviera, aunque su cuerpo lo hacía de vez en cuando, cada vez que intentaba guiar a los buscadores hasta nosotros, era lo más horroroso, terrorífico y doloroso que había sentido en mi vida. ¿Y si le hacía lo mismo a Jimmy también?

-Volveré. Siempre vuelvo.

-Estoy asustado -repitió de nuevo.

Yo tenía que ser valiente.

-Te prometo que estaré bien. Volveré, te lo juro. Y ya sabes que jamás rompo una promesa, Jimmy. Al menos no contigo.

El temblor disminuyó. Me creyó, porque confiaba en mi.

**-ooo-**

Y otro más:

Le oía en el piso de abajo. Me encontrarían en cuestión de minutos, tal vez incluso segundos. Garabateé las palabras en un trozo sucio de papel de periódico. Eran casi ilegibles, pero él las comprendería en caso de encontrarlas:

_No he sido lo bastante rápida. Os quiero a ti y a Jamie. No vuelvas a casa._

No sólo les rompería el corazón, sino que les quitaría su refugio también. Imaginé nuestro pequeño hogar en el cañón ahora abandonado, como permanecería de aquí en adelante. O si no abandonado, convertido en una tumba. Veía a mi cuerpo llevando a los buscadores hasta allí, mi rostro sonriente cuando los cogiéramos...

**-ooo-**

-Ya tengo bastante -dije en voz alta, muerta de vergüenza ante el latigazo de pena-. ¡Ya es bastante! ¡Ya lo has conseguido! Yo tampoco puedo vivir ya sin ellos. ¿Te hace eso feliz? Porque esto no me deja muchas opciones, ¿o sí? Sólo una, deshacerme de ti. ¿Es que quieres a la buscadora dentro de ti? ¡Puf!

Esa ocurrencia hizo que me encogiera atemorizada, como si fuera yo la que tuviera que alojarla dentro.

«Hay otra posibilidad», pensó Karen llena de sosiego.

-¿Sí? -le pregunté con sarcasmo-, Dime cuál.

«Mira y verás».

Todavía estaba mirando hacia el pico de la montaña. Dominaba el paisaje: una repentina elevación rocosa rodeada de una llanura cubierta de arbustos. Su interés hizo que me fijara en el horizonte y recorriera la cima irregular, con dos grandes salientes dentados.

Una curva abierta y poco definida y después un giro agudo hacia el norte, otro giro brusco en dirección opuesta, de nuevo se retorcía hacia el norte durante un tramo más largo, y después un descenso abrupto hacia el sur que se remansaba en otra curva somera. No era norte y sur, como habíamos interpretado en sus recuerdos desordenados; era arriba y abajo: el perfil de un pico montañoso.

Eran las líneas que llevaban hacia Anthony y Jimmy. Ésta era la primera línea, el punto de partida.

Podría encontrarlos.

«Podríamos encontrarlos -me corrigió ella-. No conoces todas las direcciones; igual que con la cabaña, nunca te lo daré todo». -No entiendo. ¿Adónde lleva esto? ¿Cómo puede llevarnos una montaña?

El pulso empezó a latirme más rápido cuando pensé en ello: Anthony estaba cerca, y Jimmy también se hallaba a mi alcance.

Ella me mostró la respuesta.

**-ooo-**

-Son sólo líneas. y el tío Albert era sólo un tipo lunático. Un chiflado, como el resto de la familia de mi padre. -Intenté arrebatar el libro de las manos de Anthony, pero él ni se inmutó.

-¿Un loco? ¿Como la madre de Susana? -preguntó sin dejar de estudiar las oscuras marcas de lápiz que afeaban la cubierta trasera del viejo álbum de fotos. Era la única cosa que no había perdido a lo largo de toda aquella huida. Incluso el dibujo disparatado que el tío Albert había dejado en su última visita tenía un valor sentimental ahora.

-Sí, algo así.

Si Susana todavía estaba viva, sería porque su madre, la chalada tía Elroy, podía competir con el chiflado tío Albert por obtener el título del más majareta de los locos hermanos Klaise. A mi padre le había tocado sólo un poco de la locura Klaise, ya que no tenía un búnker secreto en el patio de atrás ni nada por el estilo. Todos los demás, la tía Elroy, el tío Albert y el tío Marsh, eran sinceros devotos de la teoría de la conspiración. El tío Marsh había muerto, antes de que los demás desaparecieran durante la invasión, en un accidente de coche tan común y corriente que por supuesto Elroy y Albert habían intentado convertirlo también en una intriga. Mi padre se refería a ellos cariñosamente como «los chalados».

-Creo que ya es hora de que hagamos una visita a «los chalados» -solía decir, y mi madre se ponía a gruñir, razón por la cual las declaraciones de este tipo no se prodigaban mucho, sólo de vez en cuando.

Susana me metió a hurtadillas en el escondite de su madre en una de aquellas escasas visitas a Chicago. Nos pillaron, claro, ya que mi tía había puesto trampas por todas partes. Susana se llevó una buena regañina y, aunque me hicieron jurar que guardaría el secreto, yo tenía la intuición de que Elroy se construiría un nuevo santuario.

Pero recordaba la ubicación del primero e imaginaba que Susana estaría allí, viviendo la vida de Ana Frank en mitad de una ciudad enemiga.

Debía encontrarla y traerla a casa.

Anthony interrumpió mis recuerdos:

-Los chiflados son exactamente la clase de personas que puede que hayan sobrevivido. Gente que ya veía al Gran Hermano incluso cuando no estaba aquí. Gente que sospechaba del resto de la humanidad antes de que se volvieran peligrosos. Gente que tuviera preparados lugares para esconderse. -Anthony sonrió sin dejar de observar aquellas líneas. Entonces su voz se volvió más triste-: Tipos como mi padre. Si él y mis hermanos se hubieran escondido en vez de luchar... Bueno, entonces todavía estarían aquí.

El tono de mi voz se volvió más dulce cuando escuché sus palabras apenadas.

-Vale, estoy de acuerdo con esa teoría. Pero esas líneas no significan nada.

-Repíteme otra vez lo que dijo al dibujarlas.

Suspiré.

-Mi padre y el tío Albert estaban discutiendo. El tío Albert intentaba convencer a mi padre de que algo iba mal y no dejaba de advertirle que no confiara en nadie. Mi padre se reía de él. Albert cogió el álbum de fotos del extremo de la mesa y comenzó a... casi grabar las líneas en la parte de atrás con un lápiz. Mi padre se enfadó mucho, porque dijo que mi madre se enfadaría. Albert respondió: «La madre de Margaret os pidió a todos que fuerais de visita, ¿a que sí? ¿No era un poco raro, inesperado? ¿No se enfadó un poco cuando sólo acudió Margaret? Te voy a decir la verdad, Max: no creo que a Margaret le importe nada en realidad cuando regrese. Oh, sí, actuará como si así fuera, pero verás que hay diferencias». Aquello no parecía tener mucho sentido en aquel momento, pero sirvió para enfurecer a mi padre. Le ordenó al tío Albert que se fuera de casa. Al principio éste no le hizo caso, y siguió intentando convencernos de que no esperáramos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Me agarró del hombro y me apretó contra su costado. «No les dejes que te cojan, cariño -me susurró-. Sigue las líneas. Comienza por el principio y sigue las líneas. El tío Albert ha preparado un lugar seguro para ti». Y entonces fue cuando mi padre le sacó a rastras hasta la puerta de la casa.

Anthony asintió ausente, sin dejar de observar aquellas líneas.

-El comienzo..., el comienzo... Eso ha de significar algo.

-¿Tú crees? Son sólo garabatos, Anthony. No es como un mapa, ni siquiera se conectan entre sí.

-Sin embargo, hay algo curioso en la primera. Algo que me es familiar. Juraría que lo he visto en algún sitio antes.

Suspiré de nuevo.

-Quizá se lo dijera a la tía Elroy. Quizá ella sepa algo más concreto.

-Quizá -dijo él, y continuó mirando fijamente los garabatos del tío Albert.

**-ooo-**

Karen me condujo de nuevo hacia atrás en el tiempo, a un recuerdo mucho más antiguo, uno postergado durante mucho tiempo. Me sorprendió darme cuenta de que ambos recuerdos, el antiguo y el reciente, se habían unido en su mente hacía muy poco tiempo, después de mi irrupción. Ése había sido el motivo por el cual aquellas líneas habían escapado de su riguroso control, a pesar del hecho de que eran su más precioso secreto, debido a la importancia del descubrimiento.

La evocación de la infancia era difusa. Karen se había acomodado en el regazo de su progenitor y sostenía en sus manitas de dedos pequeños y regordetes el mismo álbum, menos baqueteado por aquel entonces. Resultaba muy extraño rememorar un tiempo en el cual aquel cuerpo era el de una niña. Estaban enfrascados con la primera página.

**-ooo-**

-¿Te acuerdas de dónde está? -me preguntó mi padre, señalando la vieja imagen en blanco y negro en la parte superior de la página. El papel se veía más delgado que el resto de las fotografías, como si estuviera muy gastado, cada vez más fino desde la primera vez que algún tatarabuelo lo había tocado.

-De aquí es de donde proceden los Klaise -contesté, repitiendo lo que me habían enseñado hacía tiempo.

-Muy bien. Ése es el viejo rancho Klaise. Estuviste allí una vez pero seguro que no te acuerdas. Sólo tenías dieciocho meses.

-Mi padre se echó a reír-. Ha sido la tierra de los Klaise desde el comienzo de los tiempos...

**-ooo-**

Después venía el recuerdo de la misma imagen. Una que ella había visto miles de veces sin verla en realidad. Era en blanco y negro, desvaída, adelgazada por el paso del tiempo. Mostraba una pequeña casa de madera rústica, lejos, al otro extremo de una extensión de terreno desértica.

En primer plano se percibía una valla rota y había unos cuantos caballos entre la valla y la casa. Y entonces, detrás de todo aquello, el familiar perfil recortado...

Alguien había escrito unas palabras a lápiz en una etiqueta blanca, sobre el borde superior blanco: Rancho Klaise, 1904, por la mañana a la sombra de...

-Picacho Peak -completé en voz baja.

«Él debe de habérselo imaginado también, incluso aunque nunca encontraran a Susana. Sé que Anthony habrá terminado deduciéndolo. Es más listo que yo, y tenía la foto; probablemente llegó a deducir la respuesta antes que yo. Puede que esté tan cerca... ».

La idea la había llenado de tal ansia y emoción que la pared blanca de mi mente se derrumbó por completo. Vi todo el viaje ahora, presencié el sigiloso viaje nocturno a campo traviesa de los tres en aquel discreto coche robado. Les llevó semanas.

También asistí al momento en que ella los dejó en un refugio de madera en las afueras de la ciudad, tan diferente al desierto vacío al que estaban acostumbrados. Era un bosque frío donde Anthony y Jimmy podrían esconderse y esperarla; les había parecido más seguro en cierta forma, ya que las ramas eran más gruesas y más fácil ocultarse tras ellas, a diferencia de la espinosa vegetación desértica que escondía tan poco, aunque también era más peligroso en otro sentido, por sus olores y sonidos menos familiares. A continuación venía el instante de la separación, un recuerdo tan doloroso que ambas lo eludimos con un estremecimiento; después apareció el edificio abandonado donde ella se había escondido, vigilando la casa al otro lado de la calle a la espera de una oportunidad. Allí, oculta entre sus paredes o en el sótano secreto, esperaba encontrar a Susana.

«No debería haberte dejado ver eso», pensó Karen. La levedad de su voz silenciosa despejó su agotamiento. El asalto de los recuerdos, la persuasión y la coerción la habían cansado bastante. «Les dirás dónde la pueden encontrar. La mataréis también».

-Sí -dije en voz alta-. He de cumplir con mi deber.

«¿Por qué? -murmuró ella, casi adormecida-. ¿Cómo puede hacerte eso feliz?».

No quería discutir con ella, así que no dije nada. La montaña se acercaba y se agrandaba delante de nosotras. En pocos momentos estaríamos bajo su sombra. Podía ver una pequeña área de descanso con una tienda de veinticuatro horas y un restaurante de comida rápida alineados al lado de la carretera en un espacio plano, cubierto de hormigón, un lugar donde aparcar caravanas. Había allí sólo unas cuantas, ya que con el calor del verano incipiente eran incómodas.

-¿Y qué hago ahora? -me pregunto-. ¿Hago una parada para comer un almuerzo tardío o una cena temprana? ¿Lleno el depósito de gasolina y luego sigo hasta Tucson con el objetivo de revelar mis recientes descubrimientos a la buscadora?

Esa idea era tan repelente que la mandíbula se me quedó encajada a pesar de las náuseas repentinas de mi estómago vacío. Pegué un frenazo por puro instinto, lo que hizo chirriar las ruedas hasta parar en mitad del camino. Fui afortunada: no había detrás ningún coche que me embistiera. Tampoco había conductores que pararan y me ofrecieran su ayuda o mostraran su preocupación. En este momento, la autopista estaba despejada.

El sol caía sobre el asfalto haciéndolo relumbrar y hasta desaparecer en algunos tramos. No debería haber sentido la idea de seguir adelante por el camino adecuado, según me dictaba el deber, como una traición. Mi idioma materno, el lenguaje original de las almas que se habla sólo en nuestro planeta de origen, no tenía una palabra para «traidor» o «traición». Ni siquiera para «lealtad», porque el concepto quedaba vacío de significado sin la existencia de su contrario.

Aun así me embargaba un profundo sentimiento de culpa al pensar en la buscadora. Sabía que estaba mal contarle lo que sabía.

«Mal, ¿por qué?». Rebatí mi propio pensamiento con ferocidad. Si me paraba aquí, y escuchaba las sugerencias seductoras de mi anfitriona, verdaderamente me convertiría en una traidora. Y eso era imposible. Yo era un alma. No había nada parecido a un renegado entre los de mi especie.

Pero, aun así, yo sabía lo que quería con más fuerza e intensidad que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera querido en todas las otras ocho vidas que había vivido antes. La imagen del rostro de Jared danzaba detrás de mis párpados cerrados cuando pestañeé contra la luz del sol. Esta vez no era el recuerdo de Karen, sino mi recuerdo creado a partir de los suyos. Ella no me estaba forzando a nada ahora. Apenas podía sentirla en mi cabeza mientras esperaba, y la imaginaba conteniendo el aliento, como si eso fuera posible, mientras yo tomaba una decisión.

No podía apartarme de los deseos de este cuerpo. Era yo, mucho más de lo que yo hubiera querido que fuera. ¿Era yo la que quería o era el cuerpo? ¿Importaba ya esa distinción?

El reflejo del sol en un coche lejano a través del espejo retrovisor me despertó de mi ensimismamiento. Deslicé el pie hasta el acelerador y me dirigí lentamente hacia la pequeña tienda a la sombra del pico. Realmente sólo había una cosa que pudiera hacer.

* * *

_**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Creen que deba subir Divergente en cuanto suba este? Espero que sí. Amo escribir adaptaciones. Es que es tan ahdhefy y más asdadsasasdej (?) Ok, ya dejo de hablar idioma de cosas y voy con los comentarios.**_

_**Laura Grandchester: ¡Gracias por tu comentario y por seguirme! Y estás en lo cierto: Se avecina mucha miel y pronto hará calor por aquí... Pero sin llegar a lo vulgar eh... xD. Nos vemos en el próximo cap, y ya tú me comentas si te gustaría que subiera Divergente ^^ ¡Adiós!**_


End file.
